Daddy Dearest
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Meeting one's in-laws is always hard, but Kitsune Marusaki is about to find out just how hard it could be...LEMONS. GinxOFC. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Awesome:** Come on Lemony, it's not a big deal. Please come out of the bathroom.

**Lemony:** *calling from behind the bathroom door* No. I'm not coming out, but *slides a cookie under the door for Cazcappy* Other than that, I'm not coming out of this bathroom.

**Wicked:** In case you're wondering what's going on, our dearest dim-witted smut writer is having a crisis…again.

**Awesome:** Ok, I tried being nice but now I'm getting pissed...GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

* * *

Daddy Dearest

Act I: Only Two Can Tango

People have never thought certain things were entertaining. Take stories for example; some are silly or unspeakably plain.

Well, dear reader, this is not one of those stories.

Heed this warning, and take it to heart, because this is not one of those fluffy, cute stories where everyone lives happily ever after. It's quite the opposite in fact.

This story has a sprinkle of greed, simmering with envy, wrapped in wrath and coated with lust. Oh that's a prefect recipe to stir up a few weaker readers. But not you...oh no. You believe you can stomach this. For some reason, those four sinful and deadly ingredients have the potential to cook up a delicious story unlike any other.

If you feel you can digest all of this, please savor this delectable plot...Bon appetite, dear reader.

We begin our tale on a hot summer day, on the outskirts of Karakura town. There, along the beautiful beach front, was a mansion that looked like Angels themselves had built it. The huge estate's white, sunbathed walls were fashioned of white brick. Large, white pillars held up the red tile ceiling and lined the pool whose crisp waters sparkled in the sunlight. Humongous windows allowed the sun to break into the lavish home and allow its warm rays to run free across the Lexington furniture and black marble floors.

Who did this luxurious home belong to, you ask? Why, it was none other than Gin Ichimaru. The rich and powerful tax attorney was standing outside on the mansion's veranda, grinning into the sunlight without a care in the world.

Today was going to be a horrible day. Again, why? Because Gin's only son, Isuko, was coming home from college for summer vacation. Now you're probably asking yourself why that would be a bad thing? Well, the answer was simple: Gin hated his son. Despised him; loathed him. He wished Isuko was dead every minute of every day! Now what kind of parent would wish death on their own child? The kind like Gin; who had better things to do than care about his own flesh and blood.

Not only that, but young Isuko was bringing a playmate to visit Gin. Supposedly, it was some girl he called himself being in love with. Gin was so uninterested he couldn't even remember the little bitch's name. When Isuko called him earlier that week, he was elated about Gin meeting her. Hell, this girl couldn't be that damn special. Gin snickered when he figured she was very foolish to even take an interest in someone like Isuko.

To sum things up: Gin just didn't give a fuck.

That man didn't give a fuck about a damn thing that was going on in Isuko's life. He didn't care that Isuko was on the Dean's List the whole time he was away at college. He didn't care that his only son had been given award after award for his academic achievement. And Gin certainly didn't care that Isuko was bringing the love of his life to meet him for the first time.

Nope, Gin didn't give two shits about anything concerning Isuko.

Isuko Ichimaru was Gin's only child. His mother was Gin's first wife, Azumi Chinatsu. Gin was married to that she-devil for ten years. We all know about Azumi and how much of a neglectful, vile mother she can be. That six-foot tall, blonde demon in human form was no different when it came to Isuko. She ignored him and Gin ignored him as well. Nannies had raised the poor kid his whole life. Azumi, of course, was never home to be with her son; she was usually out drinking and fucking anything on two legs with a dick. Gin wasn't any better; if he wasn't working, he was spending lavish amounts of money, or just pretending Isuko didn't exist. Neither one of them wanted a child, nor did they have the patience to deal with one. The only reason Azumi didn't have an abortion like she wanted is because she needed a link to Gin's money. However, the fox-face billionaire was no fool. He demanded a paternity test after the boy was born and, to Gin's dismay, Isuko was his child.

Speaking of the blonde she-devil, you're probably wondering where she is. Well, get ready to sing and dance because, ding-dong, the witch is dead. No seriously, she died when Isuko was ten years old. How? Well, she passed as a result of drunk driving. No surprise there, dear reader. The blonde crashed her Corvette head-on into a ditch after a night of partying. But something was odd about it...Azumi may have been drunk but her brake lines were also cut...food for thought, dear reader.

Gin was elated after her death for two reasons. One, he no longer had to put up with the wife from hell! To add insult to injury, he literally danced on her grave after the funeral! And two, he was aware of Azumi's insurance money! What did he do afterwards? Gin laughed all the way to the bank. Besides, he didn't have time for that teary bullshit, Gin had celebrating to do.

Isuko, on the other hand, was devastated when he lost his mom.

You would think that being the spawn of Gin and Azumi, Isuko would be mean, nasty, rude and outright cruel. Honestly, he wasn't any of those things. Unlike his parents, Isuko was kind, sincere, and sweet. Even though people loved to walk all over him, Isuko was still a good person. However, the boy was painfully shy and mousy. Although Gin didn't give a flying rat's ass about Isuko, he was slightly surprised to hear the boy had a steady girlfriend.

Isuko wasn't ugly, after all. He looked very much like his father; he had an angular face that still looked boyish because of his young age and his father's happy-face smile. The only real difference between Isuko and his father was that the boy had platinum blonde hair, a trait given to him by his mother. Strangely enough, Isuko had his father's vermillion red eyes that set him apart. Although most people wouldn't give that boy a second look, those glowing red orbs and platinum blonde hair demanded attention. His modest looks combined with his sweet personality made him enjoyable to be around, especially to the opposite sex. He was always polite and treated women like a true gentlemen; not because he wanted to fuck them or anything, it was simply because it was in his nature to be kind to everyone...even if it meant he was completely spineless...

Gin chuckled as he stared out into the sea.

He wondered about the girl Isuko was bringing home. What was she like? Hell, the fox-faced billionaire couldn't even remember her name...she was probably just like Isuko, spineless and weak. He wondered if he could run her off for the sheer of fun of it.

Wait a minute dear reader, because Gin's mind had just hatched an idea...

Screwing around with his son and his so-called girlfriend could be fun. It would make excellent entertainment and an amusing diversion to get through the lazy summer days.

Oh well, it looks like you'll have to wait until they arrive, dear reader...

* * *

"Are you sure your dad is gonna like me?" Kitsune Marusaki said turning to her boyfriend. Isuko was driving his Benz SL with the top down. Gin may not have liked Isuko, but he made sure the boy had the finer things in life. Not because he needed it, Gin just wanted flash his cash through his son. They drove around the coast, hugging the curves of the road, and letting their hair blow in the wind.

Isuko glanced at her and smiled, "Are you kidding? He'll love you!"

"I hope so..." Kitsune murmured; meeting ones in-laws for the first time is the most nerve racking experience a human being would ever have to endure. Some would rather face cruel and unusual torture. However, if it meant taking their relationship to the next level, Kitsune was willing to do it.

Isuko then lowered his sunglasses slightly and glanced at his girlfriend.

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Unlike most girls at his school, Kitsune had the most beautiful tanned skin and glistened like a bronze medal. He watched as her rich, black curly hair blew in the wind as he drove. And her eyes...damn those velvety purple eyes had young Isuko smitten from the moment he looked at her. He remembered it like it happened yesterday; the purple-eyed beauty came walking into the campus coffee shop where Isuko was busy reading at the time.

He looked up and watched her walk across the room, her black, strappy heels clacking and her mini plaid skirt flowing behind her. It was hot that day, so Kitsune was wearing a two-sizes-to-small white camisole. Isuko couldn't even tear his eyes away as she wrapped her juicy lips around the straw of her iced caramel Frappuccino.

Shyness be damned. Isuko promised himself, right then and there, that Kitsune would be his.

And, as they say, the rest is history.

Now here they were. Driving along the coast on the way to Isuko's house so Kitsune could meet his father.

Isuko looked back at the road but he stared at Kitsune out of the corner of his eye. She really was something special. Aside from luscious, glossy lips and full, delicious breasts the girl had a good head on her shoulders. All though a bit stand-offish, Kitsune was smart and nice. Isuko felt blessed every day that Kitsune was even willing to talk to him. Sure girls found him to be cute, but Isuko was too shy to hold their interest for very long.

The blonde young man began blushing when he thought about how wonderful Kitsune looked. It was hot as hell so she decided to wear a white tank top with cute little purple hearts all over it, khaki shorts, and plain white sandals. She could have been wearing dirt and Isuko would still think she was beautiful.

He sighed lowly.

Hopefully his father would like her, but Isuko wouldn't hold his breath. Gin Ichimaru was a hard and difficult man to please. Not to mention he'd never taken interest in anything going on in Isuko's life.

The blonde young man frowned slightly and turned to his girlfriend.

"Kitsune," He began nervously, "I just want to tell you that...my dad isn't the easiest person to get along with..."

Kitsune looked Isuko with soft, nurturing eyes. "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

"Even then," Isuko said shaking his head, "My dad, he just...he just...well, never mind."

Kitsune arched an eyebrow. Isuko sounded more than nervous. He was terrified. He prayed to every god and god-like figure that his father would not run Kitsune off. Isuko's father was infamous for scaring and tormenting people...he just hoped Kitsune wouldn't be one of them.

After an hour long drive, the couple drove up the curving, brick driveway of the marvelous mansion. Kitsune's eyes grew impossibly wide when she saw the magnificent home. She knew Isuko was a second generation rich kid, but she never would have guessed his pockets were so deep.

The purple-eyed beauty gawked at the wondrous place while Isuko opened the passenger side door for her.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled,

"It's huge." Kitsune replied, awestruck.

"Yup, it has ten bedrooms, six bathrooms, a game-room, a gym, indoor and outdoor pools, a tennis court, and a bar."

"Wow." Kitsune said, "What? No helicopter landing pad?"

"There's one out back," Isuko replied; Kitsune couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

With a house like this right next to the beach, Kitsune could tell the Ichimaru's spared no expense..._on anything_. With good reason, Gin worked day and night to get to where he was now, and keeping his wealth a secret would be an insult to him.

Just then a slew of scurrying maids came running out of the front door. It was a swarm of them! Kitsune was taken aback by the number of servants crowding around the Benz and taking heavy armfuls of luggage out.

"Welcome home, master Isuko." They all said quickly, "Glad to have you back sir,"

They chattered and snatched up every suitcase in sight. It was like a Blitz attack; just as soon as the servants arrived they'd hurried back into the mansion carrying all of their bags.

Kitsune looked at a smirking Isuko, her face confused.

"You know..." She began, "I could have carried my own stuff."

Isuko sighed, "My father has all of his servants whipped. They do things even before someone asks them. Just ignore it."

If Isuko's father could scare the hell out of his servants like this, Kitsune was terrified of what he might do to her. She swallowed and looked back toward the house.

Kitsune froze.

Who should be standing there but Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

Well, dear reader. It would seem the man of the hour has met our bubbly, blushing young couple. There's no telling what will happen from here...

"My, my..." Gin purred standing in the doorway of the huge home, smirking down at both Isuko and Kitsune. "What do we have here?"

"H-Hello father..." Isuko said nervously while swallowing a brick-sized lump that formed in his throat.

Kitsune looked back and forth at each man. Was she hallucinating, or was Isuko trembling slightly? She looked back up at Gin who had both hands clasped behind his back.

The purple-eyed beauty started at him. Now she knew where Isuko got his looks. Gin certainly did have a unique appearance. That silver hair and those serpentine eyes combined with his staggering height and abnormal skinniness made him stand out. A lot.

Meanwhile Gin was looking Kitsune up down, shocked. How in the hell did Isuko manage to pull a woman like _this_? He fully expected Kitsune to be of lesser looks, have a chest like a twelve year old boy, and generally be...well...disgustingly revolting.

But as Gin gawked at her, he realized it was the exact opposite. Kitsune was sexy as sin and it made his pants tighten around his hardening cock. Where did Isuko find this girl?

"Um..." Kitsune began, scared stiff. She bowed respectfully at Gin. "Hello Mr. Ichimaru..."

"Hello yourself," He purred, that sugary voice fell to a deep tremor. "And please, call me Gin."

"Father, this is Kitsune." Isuko added, "She's the girl I've been telling you about. She's amazing..."

Gin gave his son a sideways glare. The blonde young man was staring at Kitsune like a love-sick puppy. Gin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the bronze goddess standing in the middle of his driveway.

"So it is..." Gin replied, "Please come in. We have a lot to talk about, Miss Marusaki."

Kitsune walked forward just as Gin stuck out his hand to shake. Hesitantly she grabbed it; Gin squeezed down using a firm grip to hold her in place. Kitsune tried to pull her land back slightly, but Gin gently jerked her towards him.

He bent down so that they were nearly nose to nose and his smile curled mischievously.

"I'm extremely pleased to meet you..." He purred huskily, Kitsune could see two glints of red sparkling in his narrowed eyes. "Isuko be careful, I might have to steal her away from you..."

Tense seconds passed. Isuko watched helplessly as his father stared down the woman of his dreams. The boy could only image what he was thinking. His father resembled a snake that was sizing up haplessly prey.

Suddenly, Gin let go of Kitsune's hand and stood to his full height.

Without a word the silver-haired billionaire spun on his heel and trotted inside. Isuko and Kitsune exchanged worried looks but then followed the elder male and allowed the gargantuan home to swallow them up.

Once inside, Kitsune was lead through a beautiful foyer and she looked up at the glass, dome-shaped roof that let the sun pour into the house. The young couple followed Gin silently as he led them outside onto the veranda. The purple-eyed beauty looked out at the ocean; it was such a magnificent view that she couldn't help but let out a tiny sigh. On the deck there was a small patio table with three tall glasses of iced tea sitting in front of three wicker chairs.

_"Well damn..."_ Kitsune thought, _"Those servants are fast..."_

She walked hand in hand with Isuko over to the table. The blonde young man politely pulled her chair out and allowed his girlfriend to sit down first. Gin rolled his eyes at the cheesy display. It's not that he was against being a gentlemen, but poor Isuko was trying way too hard. Gin was seated directly across from the two of them. He studied each person. Kitsune seemed a little nervous and Isuko was sweating bullets of course.

Gin decided to have a little fun...

"So Kitsune was it?" He began taking a long sip of his tea, "Tell me about yourself..."

Kitsune swallowed. "Well, there isn't much to tell...I'm a sophomore up at Karakura University."

"What do you study?" Gin inquired curiously,

"Child Development." She answered quickly,

"Yeah, Kitsune has the best grades in her ma-"

Isuko's words were cut off.

"She's a big girl, Isuko. Let her speak." His father snapped his voice iron-hard.

It worked like a slap because there was instant silence at the table. Isuko shamefully hung his head; he knew speaking out of turn was a fool-proof way to irritate his father. Gin then looked back at the purple-eyed beauty and his grin sprang to full glory.

"Please continue..." He said. Kitsune stared anxiously at him.

"Um...like Isuko said, I have the best grades in my major..." She said. Gin nodded approvingly.

"I can appreciate a woman who has a good head on her shoulders," He told her. "I also appreciate a delicious little body to match..."

Kitsune was beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable. Did she just hear him correctly? Mr. Ichimaru's gaze was not broken for a second and it felt like she was trapped under a microscope. Gin meant what he said. He would bend Kitsune over that table and fuck her senseless in front of his son if given the opportunity. Meanwhile Isuko remained quiet and avoided both of their eyes, he didn't want to say or do anything at this point. Honestly, what could he do?

"Father..." Isuko said timidly "Do you really think that was appropriate?"

"Yes, I do." Gin purred shamelessly, "Kitsune is very beautiful, I was just giving her a compliment, son."

"Well, thank you...I think..." Kitsune said not sure she really meant it or not. She was too confused by the whole thing. Carefully she studied the man sitting across from her. A tongue slid across his slender lips and low grunt escaped his throat. Gin hadn't had this type of reaction to a woman so quickly before. Perhaps it was because Kitsune was forbidden fruit...and that's always more tempting.

"So what are you plans after college, Kit-chan?"

The purple-eyed beauty arched an elegant eyebrow at the feminine extension to her name. She'd only met the man five minutes ago and he'd already given her a nickname. This man was very strange...

"I hope to become a teacher," She answered, "I love kids and think I'd enjoy helping them learn."

"A teacher," Isuko said, dreamily staring at his girlfriend, "Isn't she great, father?"

"Wonderful." Gin answered shortly. "Isuko and Kitsune? May I be honest with you?"

The young couple nodded and leaned forward, listening intently.

Gin then chuckled, "Do you even fuck her Isuko? Have you ever made her body moan or beg? Who I am kidding of course you haven't. I apologize for my son's lack of manhood, Kitsune."

Gin was enjoying watching the young couple squirm under the weight of his words. Truthfully, in the entire year that they had been together Kitsune and Isuko_ never_ had sex! It's not like Isuko didn't want to make love to Kitsune it's just that he thought by waiting she would be more comfortable to it when the time came. So Isuko never rushed or pressured her, he didn't want to risk losing Kitsune because he couldn't control his cock.

Gin smirked viciously at the pair. "I don't like this arrangement. I don't like you two being together. If you came here looking for my blessing, you aren't going to get it. So stop wasting my time with your bullshit."

Silence…

Both Kitsune and Isuko stared at the fox-faced man, flabbergasted. He just came right out and said it! Isuko's heart shattered into a million little pieces and Kitsune didn't know what to think!

Gin merely sat back, sipping his tea, and chuckling at the speechless pair.

"Besides," He continued, "I find myself wondering why a girl like you Kitsune would even be interested in my spineless excuse for a son."

Isuko could do nothing but hang his head shamelessly. But not Kitsune! She locked eyes with Gin and glared at him, those purple orbs were daggers!

"I'm interested in him because I like him!" She snapped, "You're his_ father_! You should be happy to meet whatever girl he brings home!"

"Sadly I'm not," Gin asked coolly taking a sip of his tea, Kitsune was starting to see red. She tried to be polite, she tried to be nice, but this man was pushing his luck!

"Father...!" Isuko hissed nervously, trying to stop a fight before it began.

"Hush Isuko, the lady and I are talking." Gin seethed to his son not breaking eye-contact with Kitsune, "As a matter of fact, why don't you just put your head down and be quiet like a good little boy."

Isuko was taken aback by his father's command. Was he serious? Oh yes, dear reader, Gin was as serious as a heart attack. The two men glared at each other for a moment. A minute pasted and Gin grew impatient so he snapped his fingers and pointed to the table while still glaring at Kitsune. Isuko's resolve was weak and he obeyed his father like a dog. He slowly buried his head in his arms. This was so humiliating. Isuko had gotten emasculated in front of the girl of his dreams. How was she even going to look at him again?

"Good boy." Gin said.

Kitsune looked on, shocked at the domination Gin displayed and even more surprised that Isuko had listened like an obedient slave. She understood now why Isuko never wanted to introduce her to his father.

The man was a sadist.

The silver-haired gentlemen then turned to Kitsune.

Gin loved the blazing fire in Kitsune's eyes and her chest rising and falling with fury. It made his cock hard as steel. He wanted to see just how far he could push her.

"You didn't answer my question," He said to the purple-eyed girl "What's a woman like you doing with a little boy like Isuko? Surely he cannot be fulfilling your needs."

His expression turned black as sin.

Then Gin's voice fell dangerously low and his words got hot as fire, "But if you ever need a man who can make you moan and whimper; my bedroom is right upstairs..."

Kitsune had heard enough.

"Whimper this!"

SPLASH!

Before Kitsune could stop herself; she picked up her own glass of iced tea and poured it over Gin's head. The icy cold liquid dribbled down his head and face as Kitsune sprang to her feet and marched off the veranda. Isuko hadn't seen a thing, but he heard the whole conversation! He quickly got up and chased after his infuriated girlfriend.

"Father why did you do that!" Isuko hissed angrily, "Kitsune! Please wait!"

Gin sat there, dripping in tea. He was actually smiling. Kitsune was quite the little hellcat. Gin liked that..._very much_. Perhaps instead of running her off, he could run Kitsune right into his bedroom. The fox-faced man had a weakness for women with attitudes. It made it all the more fun to teach them how to be obedient. Kitsune would a perfect student...

To him, Isuko didn't deserve a girl as fiery and alive as Kitsune. No, Gin he wanted that pleasure for himself. She deserved a man who was a beast and could sink his teeth into her, not some scared little boy! The thought itself infuriated Gin!

How scandalous dear reader! Gin was actually plotting to steal his own son's girlfriend away from him. He wanted that girl...

And Gin Ichimaru always got what he wanted…

* * *

~Later That Night~

"Come on Kitsune, please..." Isuko begged, "Do it for me?"

It would seem we've come upon the young coupe preparing for bed. Isuko and Kitsune were in his old bedroom, putting on their pajamas. Neither one of them felt weird about getting dressed in front of each other. They'd been dating for a year, so of course they were comfortable with seeing each other's bodies. It's not hard to guess what the topic of their discussion was, dear reader. Isuko was pleading with Kitsune to try and start over with his father, for his sake.

"I'm not doing it, Isuko." Kitsune replied slipping on a pair of blue mini shorts and a white tank top shirt. "Your dad is nuts!"

"Please, please, please, please..." Isuko asked, his red eyes going soft and helpless. Kitsune hated it when he looked at her like that! He reminded her of a puppy that had just been kicked! She shouldn't do anything for him, especially with the way he let his father walk all over him.

"Please, please, please, please..."

"Alright! Alright!" Kitsune said, her annoyance finally getting to her, "I'll go talk to him and try to work this out."

Isuko vaulted over the bed in his boxers and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Thank you Kitsune! Most girls would have flown the coop after something like that!"

Oh dear reader, young Isuko had no idea his beloved Kitsune came close to doing just that. She smiled at him and returned his hug.

"Do you know where I can find him in this maze you call a house?" She giggled; Isuko shrugged and glanced at his wristwatch.

"Its 10:30, so he's probably in his office finishing up some work. It's on the second floor, down the hall, and to your left."

Kitsune nodded and turned to leave Isuko's big, luxurious contemporary bedroom. When she stepped out into the hall there was instant darkness. The purple-eyed beauty squinted and tried to maneuver around the gigantic house. Her thought went back to early that day...Gin Ichimaru certainly was honest. Kitsune would give him that, but he was also cruel and rude. She knew he didn't have to embarrass Isuko like that...he _wanted_ to.

A pulse went through her belly.

What if that was her being told to put her head down? Would she have done it? If she didn't would Gin have..._punished_ her in some way?

Another pulse thumped through her stomach and Kitsune shook her head furiously. Now was not the time to be thinking about something like that.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, not mention getting lost a few times, Kitsune believed she found her destination. It was a tall wooden door at the end of the hall, on the left, located on the second floor just like Isuko had told her. Kitsune swallowed and raised her hand to knock.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Not a sound could be heard for a moment or two, but then a sugary-sweet voice called from inside.

"I know it's you Kit-chan..." That voice cooed, "Please come in"

The purple-eyed beauty stepped inside. Lo and behold Gin was sitting behind a large mahogany desk in the middle of a large, elegant home office. Kitsune approached the desk and stood in front it. Gin was sitting, visibly relaxed, with his hands clasped on top of the table. He was smirking at her.

"Good evening Kitsune," He purred hotly, "I've been waiting for you…"

Oh my, would you look at the time. Sincerest apologies but it seems like you'll have to wait for the next act.

Til' next time we meet, dear reader...

* * *

**Lemony:** *calls from bathroom* I'm not coming out. Writing now a days feels more like a chore than a passion. Forget it, I ain't getting out of this bathroom. I'm stressed out, I'm tired out, and I'm frustrated as hell.

**Awesome:** YOU'RE JUST BEING MELODRAMATIC AND ITS PISSING ME OFF! NOW OPEN THIS GODDAMNED DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT THE FUCK DOWN MUTHAFUCKA! YOU BEST PUMP YO BRAKES LEMONY!

**Wicked:** Now, now Awesome watch your temper. If you kick down the bathroom door, we'll lose our security deposit. As much as I enjoy your pain and suffering, Lemony, be civil. Now what's got you so upset you've resorted to locking yourself in the bathroom again?

**Lemony:** Readers, this is just a smutty story I thought of when I was in the shower. And I dunno Wicked, it's just all this writing recently, I feel like I can't keep up with myself. I feel like my head is gonna explode...I don't have that spark to get excited about writing anymore...I'm done. Readers, I quit...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Aw, readers. You guys really make me think. I am feeling better though. I hope you guys like this chappy. Enjoy!

* * *

Daddy Dearest

Act II: So Close, Yet So Far

Hello again, dear reader. It would seem you are quite the glutton as you've returned for more of this scrumptiously sordid tale. Let's refresh your memory. As you can recall from the previous act, the meeting between the powerful sadistic man, his cowardly son, and the boy's hot-tempered girlfriend didn't go so smoothly.

Sadly, it resulted in an innocent glass of iced tea being poured over Gin's head and Kitsune stomping away, absolutely infuriated. You may also remember that later on young Isuko begged and pleaded with his girlfriend to make things right between her and his father. She agreed, and thus begins Act two of our story dear reader.

Now we find ourselves inside Gin's lavish home office where he was sitting behind a large mahogany desk, looking at Kitsune who was standing across from him.

"Good evening Kitsune," He purred hotly, "I've been waiting for you…"

Kitsune's shoulders slumped and she remained quiet. She studied Gin; he'd changed his clothes from earlier when she left him sitting on the veranda dripping in sticky iced tea. Now he was just wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt and plain dark brown slacks.

Gin studied the purple-eyed girl as well. Clad in nothing but a white tank top and baby blue mini pajama shorts, the girl looked positively delicious. Gin could tell she was getting ready for bed…seeing as she had forgone a bra and he could see her pert nipples poking obscenely through the shirt. He licked his lips and allowed his serpentine eyes to rake up and down her body. The fox-faced billionaire fought the urge to shake his head; Isuko was not doing this girl justice. If the father and son could switch places Gin would have fucked Kitsune until she was speaking in tongues. Alas, he was on the _outside_ looking in. But seeing Kitsune made Gin want to break down every barrier between them until he got_ inside_ of her hot little body.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened today…" Kitsune began, she wasn't nervous at all. This man, although sadistic, did not scare her. She wouldn't allow herself to be scared…_outwardly_, that is. Inwardly she was mortified. Gin Ichimaru had no qualms about taking control of a person, and he did it so effortlessly that one had every right to be afraid.

Kitsune readied herself and stood her ground.

"What about it?" Gin asked, purposely trying to push her buttons.

"I wanted to apologize…" She said calmly, Kitsune was not about to let Gin get under her skin. "About the whole iced tea thing…and I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright," He said sarcastically, letting his smirk grow wide. "It was hot outside today, so that was rather refreshing."

Kitsune let out a nervous titter at his satirical remark.

"However, I'll accept your apology," Gin sighed as stood and made his way over to his liquor cabinet. Kitsune watched as he looked over the glass bottles of alcohol. "On one condition…" He said, Kitsune gulped and arched an eyebrow.

"What condition?" She asked carefully, somehow she knew there was a twist to it. When dealing with Gin Ichimaru, dear reader, there is almost always a fine print.

Gin looked over his shoulder and smirked at her, "Sit down and have a drink with me."

The purple-eyed girl swallowed once more. She had a feeling that Mr. Ichimaru would try to pull something like this. Kitsune didn't want to offend him again, but at the same time she didn't want to be trapped in that room with that man any longer than necessary.

She shook her head no, "I…I don't drink…Mr. Ichimaru,"

The silver-haired man chuckled as he poured two crystal glasses of E&J Brandy on the rocks.

"Kitsune, please call me Gin. And one drink won't hurt you…" He said as he gave her the glass. Kitsune looked down into the cup; she could see her reflection in the golden-brown liquid.

Gin took his own glass, along with the bottle of brandy, and made his way across the office. He plopped down on a maroon, leather Lexington couch and took a sip of his drink and placed the bottle on the coffee table. The fox-faced man looked up at Kitsune who was still standing in the middle of the room like a statue.

He smirked and patted couch cushion next to him and motioned for Kitsune to join him. Gin watched as she skittishly made her way across the room and sat down stiffly on the couch.

Gin chuckled.

"Kitsune," He said heatedly, "Why are you so far away? Come closer, I want to see your pretty face."

The purple-eyed girl froze and didn't move an inch. Gin was staring at her intently, a hint of red was glowing in those narrowed slits he called eyes. Kitsune scooted over slightly; she didn't dare move any further. Gin merely laughed in his throat, she was close enough for him to see her clearly. Besides, Gin liked being up close and personal.

"About what happened earlier today," He started taking a swig of his drink, "I forgive you. As a matter of fact, I'm actually very impressed with you, Miss Marusaki."

"Really?" Kitsune asked furrowing her eyebrows, he was impressed with her? What an… _interesting_ choice of words. This man certainly was strange. Most people would have slapped Kitsune for pouring something over their head maliciously. But Gin was…_impressed_? Don't you think that's a bit odd, dear reader?

"Yes," Gin continued, "Most girls wouldn't have done what you did. That took guts. Unlike my son you seem to have a backbone."

Kitsune was at a loss for words. Instead of responding she took a swallow of her brandy and nearly gulped down the entire glass. Gin watched her drink, blown away at how well she could take it straight. Most women can't handle strong drinks without a chaser of some sort. But Kitsune seemed to be a "bottom's up" kind of girl. Another positive mark for Kitsune in Gin's opinion. He didn't mind a woman who could hold her liquor; after all, he lived with Azumi for ten fucking years. Besides, he wanted to see Kitsune loosen up a bit…

As a matter of fact, Gin decided that this could work in his favor…

Without a word, the fox-faced billionaire grabbed the bottle of brandy off the coffee table and poured Kitsune another healthy glassful. The girl looked down at it and then looked at him.

"I think I've had enough, Mr. Ichimaru…" She said; her head was starting to spin. Unlike most drinks, brandy was strong and it flooded one's system like a second blood. You feel the effects of the golden liquid almost immediately. And for someone like Kitsune, who still had milk on her tongue, it worked twice as fast. It only made matters worse that she drank it quickly and now it was pooling in her belly like liquid fire.

While Kitsune was fighting off a dizzy spell, the fox-faced man took this opportunity to scoot closer to her. He then boldly grasped her chin and made her look up at him.

"You drank it too fast…" He purred hotly, with his free hand Gin took the cup from her and put the rim of it to her luscious lips. "You're supposed to savor it slowly...enjoy it."

Kitsune's eyes went wide for a moment but then fluttered shut when Gin tilted the glass and the brandy entered her mouth.

"This isn't cheap scotch..." His voice was smooth as velvet, "Allow the smooth taste to tickle your tongue and then let it slide down your throat...savor every drop."

Kitsune's face flushed as she sipped more of the drink. The alcohol was clouding her judgment and making it hard to see that Gin was seducing her.

Gin watched her drinking from the cup in his hands. Kitsune squirmed slightly. He knew what was happening. She was getting wet.

Just then a small, sparkling drop of brandy slipped from the corner of Kitsune's mouth. Gin's smile stretched and he used his finger to wipe it away. He took the cup away from her lips and allowed Kitsune to lick that same finger.

"Too good to waste..." Gin chuckled, as Kitsune hungrily sucked his finger. The popping sound made her pussy lips throb and Kitsune badly wanted to reach into her shorts to relieve that pleasurable ache. Kitsune's hand traveled down her stomach, just below her naval. She was so close...all she needed to do was slip her eager fingers lower...lower...and lower...

Oh my dear reader, aren't things getting interesting?

Gin bit his lower lip when his cock strained against his pants. Kitsune cheeks were hot-red and her mouth was damp from the sweet drink.

When she pulled her mouth away from his hand and licked her lips, Kitsune looked at her boyfriend's father, her eyes clouded by the liquor.

"Kiss me, Kitsune..." Gin demanded huskily, fuck a kiss; his cock was the one who wanted her mouth!

"I can't..." She panted breathlessly, "Isuko...what abou-"

"Isuko is _not_ my concern." Gin replied, a bit snappish. "Kiss me now, and he won't be your concern either..."

The purple-eyed beauty leaned in just a little bit. Gin closed the distance between them and their noses brushed together. Kitsune shuddered when Gin's warm breath crept across her face. Their lips were mere inches away.

So close yet so far…

Kitsune's head cleared just enough for her to realize what she was doing! She sprang up from the couch, wobbled a bit on her feet, and backed away. She looked at Gin as if he was the Missing Link.

"It...It's late..." She said lamely, "I...I should go to bed..."

Gin decided he wouldn't push her any further. After all, he'd already planted the seed of lust of her mind. Now all he had to do was wait for it to spread its roots of desire between her legs, and then he would reap the delicious reward.

"Yes it is," He purred crossing his long legs lavishly and relaxing on the couch. "A girl like you doesn't need beauty sleep, but I understand."

Gin chuckled, "I'll you see you in morning for breakfast."

He then sighed, "Sweet dreams, Kit-chan."

Kitsune hurried across the room to the door and left without another word. Gin watched her go and his smirk nearly touched his ears. Oh, if only Kitsune was tipsy enough to have kissed him. The silver-haired man knew he would have had her bent over his desk by now.

Ah well, dear reader. Gin was enjoying the beginning of this cat and mouse game.

_"Run Kitsune, run..."_ He thought triumphantly. Gin let out a laugh and continued enjoying his brandy in the comfort of his office.

Things are getting hot dear reader. Do you think you can handle it?

* * *

Kitsune padded barefoot around the gargantuan house, headed back to Isuko's bedroom. Dear reader, her face was so red she could have made a tomato jealous. As she hurried through the halls, Kitsune tried to keep her mind clear. If she thought about what had just occurred a moment ago, she would have broken down right there and went back to Gin's office. Kitsune had to face the pain of a cold hard slap of truth: she liked what happened. Once again, Gin Ichimaru had no qualms about taking control of a situation. Apparently, he also had no shame about taking advantage of someone when given the opportunity. The thought was provocative to Kitsune...Gin dominating and daunting. Whereas, Isuko was submissive and soft.

Kitsune stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head furiously. She loved Isuko! She didn't like Gin! It was the alcohol making her wild and reckless! But as the old saying goes: Excuses, excuses.

"That was a fluke..." Kitsune murmured to herself, she was sure if she was drinking around Isuko she would have had the same reaction! Oh dear reader, it's impossible to pull the wool over your eyes, isn't it. You know that's not true. Knowing Isuko, instead of taking Kitsune hard and fast like an animal; he'd be kind, give her an aspirin and lovingly put her to bed.

Speaking of bed, dear reader, Kitsune was more than ready to crawl under the sheets and pass the hell out. This day was a gift from Satan and Kitsune couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive!

Maybe things would be better in the morning.

When she returned to his bedroom Isuko was sitting up in his bed waiting for her. The blonde boy noted her fierce blush and frowned instantly.

"Kitsune, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, "Did my father do something to you? What happened Kitsune?"

Isuko wouldn't put it past his father to have hurt his girlfriend in some way. Oh why hadn't he gone with her to talk to him? Even then, it wouldn't have changed a thing. And that's the horrible, sad truth dear reader. Even if Isuko was present, Gin wouldn't have done anything differently.

"Nothing." She answered quickly, a lump the size of a softball formed in Kitsune's throat and she gulped it down. The purple-eyed beauty padded across the room and curled up in bed next to Isuko. She rested her head on his bare chest and tried to clear her mind. A splitting headache was coming on. _Fast_.

Isuko looked down at his tired girlfriend and smiled slightly. He affectionately petted her hair and ran his fingers through the curly black ringlets.

"Look," Isuko said sweetly, "It's been a long day, let's just try to get some sleep, ok?"

"Yeah," Kitsune replied lowly, "Goodnight, Isuko."

"Nighty, nighty."

* * *

_"Too good to waste..." Gin chuckled, as Kitsune hungrily sucked his finger. The popping sound made her pussy lips throb and Kitsune badly wanted to reach into her shorts to relieve that pleasurable ache. Kitsune's hand traveled down her stomach, just below her naval. She was so close...all she needed to do was slip her eager fingers lower...lower...and lower..._

_Before Kitsune could stop herself, her hand had slid past the waistband of her shorts. She wasn't wearing panties so it was easy for her to reach her sopping heat. Gin had a power. He had the power to make people do things that he wanted...even when they were against it. He knew what Kitsune wanted. He knew she wanted a big dick to come along and make her do things. Bad things. _

_Gin looked down and saw that her hand had disappeared inside of her shorts, his smirk darkened. _

_"Look at you..." He purred, "You want it so bad you can't help herself...go on Kitsune, touch yourself. I want to watch..." _

_"Damn..." Kitsune hissed in frustration. She was so disgusted with herself! How could something so wrong feel so right? Her ring and index fingers parted her swollen pussy lips and her clit slipped free of the hot folds. Her middle finger worked it hard and fast, her hips began thrusting upwards. _

_"Go faster..." Gin purred leaning back on the couch so that he could see everything; Kitsune abided by his command and worked her fingers so fast they started to cramp and her wrist started to stiffen. She sighed and moaned, hating herself for liking this! Any thoughts of Isuko had drifted to the back of her mind as her climax began to grow. _

_"So obedient..." The fox-faced man said taking a sip of his drink, "Good. I like my sluts to behave..." _

_"Oh God..." Kitsune moaned, the dirty dialog shot right between her legs and made her sugary walls clutch. She instantly pushed her middle finger into the pulsating hole and began jerking it in and out. _

_Her moans grew louder and louder. Kitsune was so close...she was cumming...it was so good she could taste it...yes...yes...just a little bit more..._

* * *

Kitsune was moaning loudly in her sleep. The dream she was trapped in made her hot under the collar. She kicked the covers off her burning body and tossed and turned helplessly. Sadly, dear reader, Isuko was a hard sleeper so his girlfriend's rough tumbling went unnoticed. He snored while she moaned. Little did she know; there was someone listening...

Gin was lurking outside of Isuko's bedroom door, seething. He'd only come upstairs to see what the young couple was doing, and possibly torment them both some more.

The door was closed and locked so he was forced to listen to Kitsune's low, husky moans from the hallway. Somewhere in Gin's mind, he painted this wild image that Isuko finally grew a backbone and was now fucking Kitsune six ways from Sunday. When in reality that couldn't be farther from the truth! Word to the wise: one should never jump to conclusions dear reader, it leads to trouble. Like now for example, Gin wanted nothing more than to kick down that door, drag Kitsune out of the bedroom by her hair to his room, and ride her as if his life depended on it! Who the fuck did Isuko think he was? Gin didn't give a damn that Kitsune was his girlfriend, that was _his_ pussy and he was not about to share! The fox-faced man gritted his teeth so hard it sounded like someone was sawing down a tree.

Another moan escaped the room and the fires of Hell rose within Gin. He fought the urge to punch a nearby wall. Instead the silver-haired man growled, spun on his heel, and marched back to his own bedroom, positively furious. He was better than this. _Above_ this. Gin was not about to lose sleep over it. However this _would not_ go ignored.

He'd deal with this in the morning.

Oh dear, it would seem it's time for another intermission. And it would seem you'll have to wait for the next act.

Til next time we meet, dear reader...

* * *

**Lemony:** Well…looks like things are heating up. I hope you all enjoyed…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** I said I wasn't gonna update, but hey we gotta keep things moving. I guess you readers have heard about the purge on smut writers recently…So without furthur ado, it is my pleasure to present to you, chapter 3 rotflmfao! Enjoy!

**Wicked:** Lemony, don't you think you're pushing your luck? Well in any case, I'm here to let you know that if Fanfiction deletes our account because of all the smut here, you can still get your daily dosage of LemonyWickedAwesome on DeviantArt. No worries, readers.

**Awesome:** SHHHIIIITTT! Has the world gone crazy? I mean fuck! Aren't there more important things? What's next! What happened to mad cow disease? Aren't the cows still MAD?

**Lemony:**...I can see one mad cow right now...hehehe...

**Awesome:** Shut the fuck up you little bastard...I'm not in the mood...

**Wicked:** Uhh Awesome… What do mad cows have to do with anything?

* * *

Daddy Dearest

Act III: The Morning After

"PULL!"

_CLICK! CLICK! POW!_

No need to run or duck for cover, the shots aren't headed towards you. Sincerest apologies for the gunfire, dear reader. We normally start our acts with a bit of introduction, but unfortunately that is not possible with the amount noise going on.

"PULL!" Gin yelled at a nameless maid who tossed a fine China plate into the air. The dish was obliterated by a bullet that came soaring out of the Remington shotgun in his hands.

The billionaire was currently blowing off some steam by taking his anger out on helpless dishware that got turned into unfortunate targets. The gardens outside the mansion were littered with fragments of shattered porcelain cups, plates, bowls and empty bullet shells.

You recall that the night before hadn't been the best for the fox-faced man. He'd been spying on the young couple and thought he heard the sounds of love making coming from Isuko's bedroom. Naturally, Gin was not happy. The silver-haired man let his imagination get the better of him and he believed Isuko was fucking his girlfriend Kitsune senseless last night. Of course, the selfish man was more than mad. He was enraged.

All Gin wanted to do yesterday night was wraps his hands around Isuko's neck and kill him. Gin was going to literarily kill him! He was going to strangle his own son, choke off his air supply, until young Isuko passed away! Dear reader, do you remember when it was mentioned that one should never jump to conclusions because it leads to trouble? Well, now would be a perfect example of that...

"PULL!" Gin yelled once more, the frightened maid hurled another plate into the air and he shot it down effortlessly. Shards of shiny, white porcelain came raining down in the gardens and smoke seeped from the nose of his shotgun. Gin was beyond pissed.

On a…positive note, he was quite the marksmen. The maid tossed up exactly twenty-two pieces of dishware and he hadn't missed a shot. Although he didn't miss, his senseless shooting didn't help lull his anger. If anything, it made things worse dear reader. Gin imagined that every piece of dishware was Isuko's head!

The silver-haired man then glanced down at his wrist watch; it was eleven 'o clock in the morning. Before Gin went outside to gardens, earlier that day he was prowling around the third floor of the mansion, very close to Isuko's bedroom. He thought about waking up the snoozing couple but decided against it. No, he'd wait very patiently until they came downstairs for breakfast. However, their late sleeping was starting to take Gin's anger to a whole new level. Where the hell were they? Did they do so much fucking last night that they had to sleep in this late? Of course, these irrational questions were running rabid through Gin's mind as he reloaded the shotgun. How was Isuko in bed? Did Kitsune like anything he did? Did he dominate her? Make her whimper and moan like he had suggested? Well according to what Gin heard last night... Oh this was driving him insane!

There was no way Isuko could out-do him in the sex department, Gin would never allow it.

Oh dear reader, there is no greater enemy than one's imagination.

Images of those two together ran through his mind. Their bodies connected...Kitsune's moaning...Isuko taking pleasure from her body...

Gin saw red.

"PULL!"

_CLICK. CLICK. POW!_

Gin coldly shot down another plate. He wouldn't let himself to be consumed by this...

You already know the couple hadn't done anything last night. If only Gin knew the truth; about how Kitsune couldn't sleep because whenever she closed her eye, the only person she could see was Gin. As for Isuko, he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Speaking of the young lovers, shall we see what they're up to, dear reader?

* * *

While Isuko snored peacefully, Kitsune tossed and turned all night. She couldn't stop dreaming about Gin. Sadly, it resulted in her staying up all night, staring at the ceiling, and waiting for the sun to rise. Now it was daytime and Kitsune had to get up and face the man who could use his remarkable power over her. She sat up and through her legs over the side of the. Kitsune yawned and stretched, her muscles were stiff as wood from fumbling around all night.

The purple eyed beauty turned to wake her snoozing boyfriend.

"Isuko..." She said nudging him slightly, "Wake up..."

The blonde let out a loud, grating snore and rolled over. Kitsune scoffed. That boy could sleep through a damn nuclear explosion and the apocalypse afterwards. Not to mention his snoring could wake the dead. Kitsune shook her head and a little smile appeared on her face, Isuko was so cute when he was sleeping in her opinion. She remembered the first time she fell asleep in his dorm; Isuko's snoring scared the hell out of her! But nonetheless, they laughed at it in the end.

Dear reader, that's why Kitsune loved Isuko. She felt safe with him. She could be herself. But at times his low self-esteem would get in the way of their relationship. He was never spontaneous. He never took risks. Sometimes that irked Kitsune; would it kill Isuko to be a little..._wild_?

She nudged him once more, a little harder this time. Isuko still didn't wake up.

"I want a two piece, a biscuit, and all the fries you can gimme..." He muttered in his sleep, Kitsune had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Well, at least Isuko knew how to put a smile on her face.

Kitsune whispered in his ear, "I'm going to get breakfast...you worry about those fries..."

Isuko responded by snoring like a bear.

Kitsune shook her head, stood up, and stretched. The lack of sleep combined with her stiff muscles made the motion twice as difficult. She winced and made her across the room. The purple eyed beauty glanced back at her boyfriend who was tangled up in the bed sheets. She contemplated really trying to rouse him, after all, she didn't want to be alone with Gin.

Hang on, dear reader, but where did that come from?

Kitsune shook her head furiously! She was an adult and she was going face this day as one! She wasn't some timid little girl! She wasn't going to run and hide from Gin Ichimaru! She was going to face him like a woman!

However, dear reader, at this point that would be like a princess facing a dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile back in garden, Gin was blowing doomed dishes to smithereens. Just when he was gearing up for another shot, a frightened nameless maid bravely ventured outside in the line of fire to face her employer.

"Um...Master Ichimaru..." She said cowering in fear at the silver-haired man gripping the shotgun. Gin glowered down at her and watched her eyes grow wide with horror. The poor maid was shaking violently, terrified that Gin might shoot her for fun. After all, that sounded like something he would do.

"What?" The billionaire hissed, he cocked the shotgun and the maid nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Breakfast sir...has been prepared..." She uttered on the verge of tears, Gin's smile broadened.

"Excellent," He purred giving the heavy firearm to the maid. He took a deep breath and headed inside. As Gin made his way through the house, the smell of warm food lingered in the air; eggs, bacon, steak, scones, and fresh squeezed orange juice. . Gin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Ah, he smelled dried persimmons, those were his favorite. That helped lighten his mood enough so that he wouldn't jump across the table and throttle Isuko.

When the fox-faced man entered the dining room he was a little surprised to see Kitsune sitting alone, staring down into a bowl of hot cereal. He looked towards the end of the long table and saw a plate of dried persimmons. As Gin swaggered across the room and Kitsune glanced up at him.

"Good morning, Kit-chan," Gin purred darkly as he took a seat at the table,

"Morning, Mr. Ichimaru," She replied tiredly, Gin let out a small frustrated sound.

"How many times have I told you to call me _Gin_?" He said, thoroughly exasperated by Kitsune's stubborn attempt to keep their relationship formal.

"I don't think that's appropriate..." Kitsune responded, her voice sharp. He arched an eyebrow at her bravado.

"I believe you and I are way past appropriate."

"If you're talking about last night-"

Her harsh words were cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it," Gin snapped tightly, "Forget it ever happened."

Kitsune was actually relieved when he said that. It would save her the awkwardness of having to sit across from a man who had every intention of fucking her, regardless of how it happened.

There was silence at table.

Kitsune began to eat and Gin was munching his persimmons peacefully. He was watching Kitsune intently, who was avoiding his eyes. She was devouring her food as if she hadn't eaten in years, dear reader. Honestly, the purple-eyed beauty was simply trying to keep her mouthful to avoid talking. However, Gin believed she was just hungry after her pseudo nightly endeavors with Isuko.

"How did you sleep?" Gin suddenly asked cocking an eyebrow, Kitsune gulped down a spoonful of hot cereal before responding.

"Not well..." She answered rubbing her sore neck, "I was up all night..."

Gin began to grit his teeth. So the two of them were at it all night, huh? He looked at Kitsune sharply and fought to keep his aloof smirk in place.

"Oh really," He purred taking a vicious bite out of a persimmon like an animal, "Whatever for?"

"Wrong positions..." Kitsune told him referring to the fact that she couldn't get comfortable. Gin's nostrils flared when those words reached his ears. Wrong positions? What the fuck did she mean by that?

"Is that right?" Gin replied firmly, Kitsune nodded and then winced.

"I have a crook in my neck, I put too much weight on it...do you have anything for pain?"

He stared at her, his vision going blood-red. Images of Isuko pressing Kitsune into the mattress flooded his mind! He could see it now; his son pounding her from behind, using all his weight to pin her down beneath him. Oh dear reader, he was going to take her! Clear everything off the table, body-slam her, and then fuck Kitsune within an inch of her life! That's what he was going to do! Teach her to behave! Teach her to show him some respect! Kitsune was finally going to get it now!

But that didn't happen...

Gin stayed remarkably still and eerily calm.

_"I am going to stab Isuko in the neck..."_ He thought,

Speak of the blonde young man and he shall appear, dear reader! Isuko came, practically skipping, into the dining. He had a huge smile on his face that rivaled his father's. Gin was immediately suspicious. Isuko was too happy this morning...

"Morning Kitsune," He sang kissing her sweetly on the cheek, Isuko walked around the table patted his dad on the shoulder. "Good morning father."

"Good morning, Isuko..." Gin growled dangerously, "You're awfully happy today..."

"Why wouldn't I be, father?" Isuko replied taking a seat next to his girlfriend and filling his plate with food. Honestly, the only reason Isuko was so chipper was because Kitsune hadn't ran away screaming into the night. She survived twenty-four hours in the same house as his father, that was an accomplishment all its own! Isuko was so elated that Kitsune loved him enough to endure his father's...less than subtle personality. Yes, young Isuko believed the sun was shining down upon him and the heavens were getting ready to rain down blessing on his head.

Oh poor, poor ignorant Isuko. If only he knew what fate had in store for him…

"So what are your plans for today?" The billionaire questioned the couple, Isuko grinned.

"Well, if Kitsune wants to go, I was gonna take her to the beach..." The blonde looked at his girlfriend longingly and Kitsune actually cracked a small smile. She would do anything to get out of this house! Escaping to the beach for a few hours would be perfect!

"I'd love to go with you, Isuko." She told him, a fierce blush crept across the boy's face and he smiled shyly.

Gin fought the urge to gag. His son was so in love it was sickening! A normal parent would have been overjoyed about that. But Gin was absolutely repulsed by his son's lovey-dovey display. Where Isuko got his sweet, weak personality was a complete mystery to everyone who knew him. Dear reader, it made no sense whatsoever. Think about it; Isuko's father was bold and dominating, his mother was loud and aggressive...and then there was _Isuko_… who was docile and placid.

The silver-haired man listened to them discuss their plans, almost becoming a dark shadow at the end of the table.

Suddenly, Gin cleared his throat and stood.

"Well, I hope you two have a fantastic day," He said politely, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some...last minute work to finish."

As he left the dining room he waved sarcastically at them, "Bye, bye now."

And then, Gin vanished into the house.

Isuko stared after him, stunned. For once in his life, the boy's father hadn't emasculated him...he wasn't rude...or...anything. Gin seemed distant today; it was even more frightening than usual. Although, the blonde didn't think much of it; he believed his father was finally starting to accept him...maybe even respect him.

Isuko smiled and arched an eyebrow, he glanced at Kitsune. "I think he's starting to like you..."

Kitsune looked sharply at her boyfriend but didn't reply.

"Come on," Isuko said cheerfully, "Let's go get dressed so we can leave."

* * *

A whole hour had passed dear reader, and with every second that ticked by Gin found himself getting madder and madder. Upstairs in his office, the fox-faced man was glaring out of the window at the driveway. He could see Isuko and Kistune jump into the boy's Benz and speeding off down the road.

This was not over. Not even close...

Gin had a plan...an _awful, evil_ plan.

And he was going to execute it.

Oh dear, it's time for yet another intermission. Hopefully, you'll return for the next act.

Til next time we meet, dear reader...

* * *

**Lemony:** Ooooohhh, I wonder what Gin's evil plan is. Wait…why am I wondering, I know exactly what it is! Hell, I wrote the story lmfao! Hope you guys enjoyed!

**Wicked:** And by the way, if you readers haven't signed that petition to leave the smut writers alone…go sign it! You'll find the link to the site on our profile…I am a Slytherin and I refuse to say please or beg. Once more, in case this site deletes our profile you can find us on DeviantArt.

**Lemony:** *gets down on hands and knees* I'M BEGGING! PLEASE SIGN IT! SAVE ME FROM THE MEAN PEOPLE WHO WANT TO DESTROY THE YUMMY SMUT!

**Awesome:** What happened to swine flu? Are the pigs still sick? Bird flu? Where did that go? Did it fly away with the fucking birds! And Sarah Palin where the hell did that bitch run off to? Back to Alaska? Where's anything! Man, fuck everything. Everything? EVERY FUCKING THING!

**Lemony:**…huh?

**Wicked:** Awesome, are you just ranting to…rant?

**Awesome:** Hell yeah! My online NFL Madden '12 tournament got canceled and I'm PISSED OFF. I was looking to kick some ass today…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** *huddled up in corner shuddering like a crackhead* I said I wasn't going to do this…I said I wasn't going to do this…dammit…dammit…I said I wasn't going to do this…

* * *

Daddy Dearest

Act IV: The Torment Begins

Greetings, dear reader. Sincerest apologies for the hiatus, the long absence must've been exasperating for you. It would seem the old saying is true: good things come to those who wait. Well, dear reader, the wait is over. It is time to begin Act four of our performance. Let's refresh your memory, shall we? If you recall in our previous acts a young couple, Isuko Ichimaru and Kitsune Marusaki, had gone to visit the boy's sadist father, Gin Ichimaru. Words were exchanged and boundaries were crossed when Gin decided to seduce Kitsune, to no avail. At least, not yet. Conflict arose when Kitsune began contemplating what it might be like to be at the mercy of Gin. Lust started to pool inside of the girl and it nearly gushed out of her, but Kitsune remained in control. Unfortunately the control that she worked so desperately to create was slowly slipping through her fingers.

Now the young couple had taken an excursion to a nearby beach where they could be alone without worrying about the silver-haired sadist.

Isuko and Kitsune walked hand in hand near the shore of the empty beach. It didn't matter what was going on to them, dear reader, all they wanted was a little peace and quiet.

The spotlight sun beamed down on this sandy stage and the waves that kissed shore rolled in the background. Kitsune took a deep soothing breath as the cool ocean breeze wisped across her face. Her eyes fluttered shut and black hair blew gently in the wind. Isuko, who was watching her, smiled.

"You look relaxed," He said, Kitsune nodded.

"It's such a nice day outside, it's so peaceful..." She sighed leaning into him, Isuko's face turned an unreal shade of red. He couldn't help it, dear reader. Kitsune just made his heart swell and his legs turn to mush. To put it simply, Isuko was a man in love.

Once Isuko and Kitsune found a suitable spot on the beach, the blonde boy unrolled their blanket and spread it out across the sand. Isuko plopped down and stared out into the ocean. Kitsune laid beside him on the blanket and looked up into the cloudless blue sky.

The couple relaxed there silently, just listening to seagulls squawk and the waves tumble. The blonde haired boy looked down at his girlfriend, her skin was glistening in the sunlight and Kitsune looked downright edible in her fuchsia-pink two-piece bathing suit. Isuko felt a stirring in his loins and his blush got ten times hotter. Kitsune glanced at him and smirked. She knew when Isuko started staring at her for no reason he was thinking impure thoughts.

"See something you like?" She purred coquettishly raising her hips off the blanket, Isuko beamed like a red traffic light. He quickly tore his eyes and swallowed hard.

"I…I'm sorry Kitsune," He said bashfully, "You're just so pretty and you look comfortable and..."

His words trailed off. Isuko couldn't think of an excuse to give her. Really he shouldn't have felt guilty, dear reader. They were a couple and Kitsune knew he found her attractive (otherwise they wouldn't be together in the first place). There was nothing wrong with a little yearning between them.

"And…?" Kitsune hummed hoping some ideas were going through Isuko's head. She'd chosen this skimpy bikini for a reason: Kitsune was trying to make her boyfriend hard. Even though he was thinking bad, bad things dear reader, Isuko was far too shy to act on them. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, and get inside of her. Sadly the blonde boy was too afraid initiate any kind of sexual act between them. What if he did something Kitsune didn't like? Was she even ready? The better question is, was _he_ ready? Honestly, he wasn't. Isuko liked their relationship the way it was, safe. He didn't want to take any unnecessary risks and end up losing Kitsune. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him and Isuko would never let himself screw it up. No, Isuko's heart defeated his libido in the battle over Kitsune's body.

Kitsune looked at Isuko expectantly, hoping he would say or do something spontaneous. She wanted him to jump all over her! Ravish her! Hell, he could have juggled for all she cared! Kitsune just wanted Isuko to do _anything_. Well, technically he was blushing, and that was doing something wasn't it? Sighing inwardly, Kitsune lounged on the blanket. Sub-consciously she was wishing Gin was there to stir up trouble, at least then something interesting would be happening. What would Gin have done? Well, dear reader, Kitsune's bathing suit would have been torn to ribbons and they would have been rolling up and down that beach. But alas, Gin was at home doing God knows what.

For the next few hours the couple lay sprawled out on their blanket, looking up into the sky and enjoying casual conversation. Although Kitsune liked talking with Isuko she was starting to get bored. His quiet demeanor was relaxing but dull. It was like watching one of those nature documentaries, dear reader, they start off so interesting but after watching it for so long, wouldn't you have changed the channel to something more exciting? Kitsune felt that way about Isuko right now. She began thinking, was having a safe but boring relationship better than having a unstable yet explosive one?

When that thought crossed her mind, Kitsune furrowed her eyebrows. What was she thinking? She adored Isuko! She loved the fact that she was secure with him! Dammit, Gin had not only gotten under her skin but he'd gotten in her head! He was behind all of this negative thinking! Isuko was good to her and Kitsune loved that about him. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her boyfriend other than his sadistic, manipulative father!

Just then Kitsune rolled over and kissed Isuko roughly. The blonde young man grunted when his girlfriend's lips collided with his.

"Ki-" He began, Isuko couldn't break this smoldering kiss if he wanted to. Kitsune was pushing roughly into him as if she was trying to suck his mouth off of his face! She gnawed his lower lip and plunged her tongue deep into his mouth. Kitsune was trying to force Isuko into the kiss, little did she know, he was holding back out of fear. Finally she backed off, just in time too dear reader; because poor Isuko was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"Kitsune…" The blond panted, completely surprised and unsure of what to say. Kitsune stared at him, her eyes blazing. She was gulping down mouthfuls of air as they locked eyes.

"_Come on Isuko…I made the first move…do something…"_ She thought, but all Isuko did was pant and gawk. After a few tense moments, Isuko was finally able to speak.

"What was that?" He asked dumbly, Kitsune rolled her eyes so hard she threatened to knock herself out! Was Isuko kidding? Most men would have been all over her! When Isuko saw Kitsune roll her eyes he immediately apologized.

"I…I'm sorry Kitsune," The blonde pleaded, "We can still kiss if you want to…I just wasn't expecting that…"

Kitsune looked over at him, with tired eyes. "Its ok Isuko. Listen, I'm kind of tired, ready to go?"

Isuko hung his head shamefully, "Sure."

* * *

Back at the mansion everyone's favorite silver-haired billionaire was watching the clock. Isuko and Kitsune had been gone for quite a while. He imagined they'd been fucking the whole time. A little sex on the beach to spice up their relationship is what Gin thought they were doing; oh dear reader he didn't know how wrong he was.

Currently, he was cooped up in his office, brooding. He was mentally cursing both the young couple. He was cursing Isuko, of course, because he simply didn't like the boy. Gin was cursing Kitsune because she came into his life like a silent storm. That girl brought out an internal fire that was roaring inside of him. She was feisty and hot-blooded! That combined with the fact that she was sexy as sin, Kitsune was the perfect woman for him. Let's not forget she had an inner masochist that brought out the darker, feral side of Gin.

He was going to teach her.

He was going to discpline her.

He was going to own her.

All he had to do was wait until they got home. Luckily Gin didn't need to wait long…

Just then, the billionaire heard the front door open and close. Of course having such a huge home, Gin learned to recognize its echoes. He could hear the couple's footsteps downstairs and his smirk nearly touched his ears. Gin's crooked smile stretched…it was time to put his plan into action.

He rose from behind his desk and left his office.

Gin swaggered through the halls, humming a dark tune. Within a few moments he found the young couple in the kitchen. Kitsune was leaning on the counter while Isuko was searching inside of the fridge for something. The purple-eyed beauty froze the minute Gin snuck into the room. She tried to cover herself with her arms seeing as though she was still wearing her bathing suit. The fox-faced billionaire drank in the sight of Kitsune's scrumptious little body clad in nothing but the lacy swimwear. Oh dear reader, it seemed as though fate was against the young couple.

"Kitsune what flavor popsicle do you want?" Isuko asked not turning around, Kitsune didn't answer. She was too busy staring at Gin; the billionaire grinned and brought his finger to his lips as if to say "Shh". He then looked back at Isuko and his grin grew.

"Kitsune?" The younger man asked, when he spun around Isuko nearly spit out his own heart! His father appeared out of nowhere like a silver-haired shadow!

"Father!" He cried breathlessly as Gin chuckled at his son's startled reaction. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Gin replied, "How was the beach?"

Isuko shrugged, "Ok."

Gin then looked at Kitsune, expecting an answer.

"Fine…" She said shortly,

Gin cocked his head. Was that…_frustration_ in her voice? Perhaps just a little. Gin thought his smile couldn't get any bigger but it did! He knew very well frustration often made people careless…

"Isuko…" He purred not taking his serpentine eyes off Kitsune, "Maybe Kitsune doesn't want a popsicle…maybe she wants an ice cream sandwich or something… be a gentlemen and go to the store and get some…"

Isuko looked at his father and then at Kitsune. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kitsune?" Isuko then asked, the purple-eyed beauty blinked at him. Kitsune was no fool dear reader! She knew exactly what Gin was trying to do! Hewas trying to get them alone again!

"No, no, I don't want any Isuko, I'm fine." She replied quickly, slightly afraid.

Gin chuckled lowly. Oh poor Kitsune just didn't know when she was beat. The silver-haired man looked at his son. His expression darkened.

"I was going to send you to the store anyway, Isuko." Gin then said, there was venom in his voice, "One of the servants forgot to go grocery shopping today and I'm afraid there's nothing for dinner. I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you, be a good boy and go pick up some things."

Terrified, Isuko swallowed hard and nodded. He knew whe his father spoke like that he meant business. The blonde hung his head, grabbed his keys off the counter, and made a beeline for the door. The minute Gin heard the front door close he slowly turned his head to look at Kitsune.

There was silence in the kitchen.

"Kitsune…" Gin hummed in a sing-song voice, "I'm not happy with you…"

Kitsune arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, that pisses me off." Gin responded, "You're giving Isuko what belongs to me."

Kitsune made a face and glared at Gin as if he was stark, raving nuts. "What did you say?"

In a flash Gin had the poor girl sandwiched between his body and the counter. Kitsune gasped at how fast he moved! He didn't even give her time to blink as he whirled her around and forced her upper body down. Kitsune was now bent over the counter with her ass high in the air and Gin twisting her arm behind her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kitsune demanded wincing in pain, Gin raised his hand in air and brought it down, slapping her ass hard. Kitsune sucked in a breath at the sudden stinging sensation.

"Hush." Gin demanded, "I'm talking so that means you shut up and listen."

Kitsune shuddered at the harsh words but quickly quieted down. She tried tugging on her arm but Gin's gripped tightened, there was no way she could break loose.

"My my," He hummed, "So you can do as you're told?"

Kitsune didn't make a sound; she stayed still as stone as her breasts were mashed against the countertop. Her nipples harded as the cold metal pressed against them.

Gin then curled his fingers around the laces of her bikini bottom. In one smooth motion he untied them and they fell to the floor, leaving Kitsune's heat and ass completely exposed.

"I'm not happy you, Kit-chan, I'm not happy with what you've been doing," Gin purred, "But since you like Isuko so much, I decided to give you a chance to see what you're missing…"

The silver-haired man then reached around and took Kitsune's free hand. He brought it to his loins so that she could feel the hardness waiting there. Kitsune gasped when the head of his cock was pressed against her palm. From what she could tell the tip of that man's dick was as wide as a doorknob. Gin guided her hand up and down the front of his groin, his head rolling back at the delicious feeling of his pants rubbing his stiff dick. Kitsune could feel that Gin's length was as thick as a soda can and it was steadily swelling in her hand. He wasn't human! He was a damn incubus! Kitsune could only guess how long it was!

Gin groaned in his chest and that sound made sticky wetness come pouring out of Kitsune. She whimpered as her belly clutched and heat began rising inside of her. Gin chuckled when he heard that cute little cry of hers.

"Oh you like this?" He hummed, "Don't you?"

When Kitsune didn't answer Gin raised his hand and brought it slamming down on her bare ass.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Y…y…" Was all Kitsune could force out, dammit! Her traitorous body was giving in to a man who had her bent over a fucking counter! Gin was not about to let her get away with not answering him. With every second that Kitsune remained silent, he smacked her ass, increasing the strength of his hits until her flawless tan skin was turning bright red.

"Yes!" Kitsune finally screeched, Gin chuckled. He knew she would have said anything to get him to stop spanking her.

"That's better," He said cruelly, he still had her hand on his cock, stroking it through his pants. Gin reached around with his other hand and unbuttoned his slacks. The purr of his zipper made Kitsune tremble. Oh God he was going to fuck her right here in the kitchen! He was going to make her scream his name! He was going to make her cum!

Gin lifted his stiff cock and let it rest on her ass so that Kitsune could feel the weight and length of the massive organ.

Kitsune's eyes grew impossibly wide when she felt the heavy length on her bottom. She wriggled slightly and gasped as it pulsed against her skin. Damn, Gin was so deliciously huge. The throbbing muscle was hot against her ass and Kitsune wanted to feel it deep inside of her wet pussy. Suddenly, Gin moved back so that it slipped to the crack of her ass.

"Oh God…" Kitsune breathed as a fresh gush of wetness thundered from within her. The shimmering juices dripped between her throbbing folds and down her thigh. Her scent, hot and feminine, drifted up to Gin's nose. Kitsune was disgusted with herself for this! She didn't want this but her body certainly did. After being starved for sex by Isuko, she was hungry for a good, hard fuck.

"Please…" She begged, "Don't…Don't tease me…"

Gin chuckled, and swayed his hips back a forth, his cock moved between her plump cheeks.

"Who said I was teasing you?" He purred, "I want you to know what it feels like to want something and not have it. I wanted you Kitsune, but you went and made it hard for both of us…"

"But you could take me now if you wanted to!" The girl beseeched him,

"I could," Gin said calmly, "But I won't. Remember, you didn't want this. I'm simply showing you what could have been."

A thick drop of pre-cum dripped from his dick and onto Kitsune's lower back. Gin then used his fingertip to smear it into her skin. He felt Kitsune shuddering beneath him as he teased her relentlessly. She bumped against him feverishly, trying to entice the silver-haired man to fuck her. Kitsune was almost delirious from this torment!

"You want me to shove my dick into you right now, don't you Kitsune?" He purred, "Jerk you back and forth across this counter while you ride this big dick? Is that what you want?"

"Yessss…" Kitsune felt inclined to cry! She was so aroused it hurt!

"Tell me how bad you want it," Gin demanded deliberately rubbing his cock up and down her wet slit, Kitsune tried to push back onto it but every time she did Gin inched it away. Finally she remained still as the head of his cock brushed against the crack of her ass just above her aching pussy.

"I want your cock so bad, Gin…" Kitsune pleaded, "Please let me have it…if you're going to fuck me hurry up and do it goddammit!"

Gin bit his lower lip.

He raised his hand high again and smack Kitsune's with so much strength he left a blazing-red handprint.

"Fuck!" She cried, shuddering as more pre-cum dripped from within her.

"You're in no position to make demands, Kitsune," Gin told her, "I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready."

"I think you're just scared!" Kitsune then snapped, "You talk a big game, but you don't back it up. If you're so damn good at fucking, then prove it to me because so far you're all talk Gin Ichimaru."

Gin chuckled and arched an eyebrow. He stiffened for a moment but then continued rubbing his cock between her ass cheeks.

"Clever," He purred, "You were trying to trick me into sliding my dick inside of you. I'm not going to buy into your cheap taunts Kitsune. Did you really think I'd fall for that?"

"Yes you fucking asshole!"

Kitsune jerked against him and Gin roughly twisted her arm so she'd remain still. Without warning Gin reamed his longest finger into her pussy and wriggled it. Kitsune was so wet the boney digit went knuckle-deep into her tight hole. Kitsune moaned and quaked, finally part of him was inside of her. Kitsune began bucking back and forth on Gin's curled finger. She was going to make herself cum but then Gin did something truly cruel…he felt Kitsune tighten and he removed his finger thus denying her orgasm.

"Nooo…" She groaned pitifully, "Please no!"

Oh she was so close! Kitsune just needed a little bit more. She bit her lower lip and whimpered as pussy pulsated, it was begging to filled.

Gin then removed his pipe-like cock and gingerly tucked it back into his pants. He released Kitsune and the minute she was free the girl spun around and glared at the silver-haired man.

"You're a fucking bastard!" She yelled at him, Gin ignored her and brought his hand to his mouth. He sucked on his middle finger which was slicked with Kitsune's sugary essence. He groaned at the yummy taste.

"Sticks and stones," The billionaire purred turning on his heel. Gin was just about to leave the kitchen when he looked over his shoulder at an angry, frustrated, and half-naked Kitsune.

"This is only the beginning," Gin chuckled, "I haven't even began to torment you yet."

Oh dear, sadly it is time for another intermission. Perhaps the next act won't take so long to prepare, but then again, perhaps not.

Til next time we meet, dear reader…

* * *

**Lemony:** *still shuddering*…I can't relaspe…I can't relapse…I can't relapse…I can't relapse…*waves fist in the air* I _**REFUSE **_TO GET SUCKED BACK INTO FANFICTION DAMMIT! *shudders harder* ...REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked:** Hmm…updating again I see…Lemony, I do think it's time to come out of retirement.

**Awesome:** I'm with Wicked on this one. You keep updating even though you said you wouldn't…I think it's time to brush off some lemons and get your ass back in the game Lemony.

**Lemony:** Maybe you're right…me without fanfiction is like Gin without Rukia, it just isn't right… at least in my opinion and now my lovely little reader people, I have an update for you. And by the way, this chapter was written in a hurry so I know it's probably loaded with mistakes, please ignore them! Enjoy!

* * *

Daddy Dearest

Act V: The Torment Begins, Part 2

Greetings and salutations, dear reader. It would seem you're quite eager to continue on to Act five. Well, dear reader, it is a pleasure to say the show must go on. Before we begin, let's take a look back at our previous acts. It all began when young, innocent Isuko brought his beloved girlfriend to visit his father for the first time. Little did he know Gin Ichimaru, who hated the boy with a passion that burned like a thousand suns, had taken a significant interest in the girl, finding himself enthralled at her bravado and nerve. The two soon became engrossed in a sadist, sexual game of Russian Roulette. Kitsune's body was the gun and Gin was teasingly twisting the barrel of her desire, pulling her trigger of lust, and waiting for the bullet of ecstasy to shoot through her. Oh when would it end, dear reader?

Now in the dead of night we find ourselves back inside the lavish mansion, inside of Isuko's bedroom. You would think the young couple would be sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms, and frolicking in their dreams. Sadly that wasn't happening. Isuko, of course, was spread out on the bed like a lazy good-for-nothing, snoring like an obese trucker. Kitsune was up and awake, pacing the room as if the end of the world was upon her. The purple-eyed beauty kept replaying Gin's dangerous words in her head. She shuddered when she thought of what tricks he'd be pulling out of his bag of goodies. As delicious as the idea was, Kitsune found herself to be terrified of it. What would Gin do? When? Where? He was certainly no coward when it came to accosting her so in a manner of speaking...all bets were off!

Kitsune just paced furiously. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. And thinking some more! Then an idea came flying out of left field...what made Gin so sure he could get to her? What if Kitsune could beat him to the punch...oh dear reader a vile smile graced Kitsune's lovely face.

Yes that would work...

She'd be ready for Gin...

With a dark chuckle, the purple-eyed beauty climbed back into bed and snuggled into Isuko's embrace. She began to put her plan into action that very minute. If Gin was going to tease and taunt her with false promises of sex, then Kitsune decided she would do the same. Unfortunately, and not surprisingly, Isuko was her pawn in this disgustingly lusty game. Sleep came easy for her that night.

As the old saying goes: All's fair in love and war.

* * *

The sun was a thief in the sky, stealing away the moon and the twinkling stars and replacing them with its bright rays and clouds. Morning came upon the mansion and its inhabitants. Of course, the first to wake up was none other than everyone's favorite fox-faced father. Gin arouse early, actually looking forward to today. He yawned and stretched lavishly before hopping out of bed. Gin went about his morning routine with an awful, evil grin on his face. He was thinking of all sorts of lewd things he could do to Kitsune. While he showered, he thought maybe he could send Isuko up to his room and persuade the boy's luscious little beauty to strip for him in the living room. While Gin dressed he pondered that maybe he could give the gardener a day off then make Isuko mow the forty acre lawn, and then he would sit back, sip lemonade and make Kitsune bounce on his lap. Decisions, decisions. Now feeling superior in his crisp black suit and red tie Gin gave himself the once over in his bedroom mirror, he certainly looked intimidating. Grinning, the fox-faced man left his bedroom and headed down stairs for breakfast.

Imagine his surprise when he saw Isuko sitting there, alone, tucking into a plate full of food. Gin's smile faltered immediately but he remained cheerful. He swaggered into the dining room and took his usual seat at the end of the long table. Of course a large plate of dried persimmons was waiting for him.

"Good morning Father," Isuko chirped,

Gin pointedly ignored his son, "Where's Kitsune?"

"I think she's still sleeping," The blonde young man replied taking a bite of his pancakes,

Gin was just about to begin eating when something caught his attention. There, on the side of Isuko's neck, were large, purple bruises. Upon closer inspection, anyone who had been in a relationship would know, Isuko's neck was decorated with a line of bright plum-colored hickeys.

Before Gin could catch himself he hissed, "What is that on your neck?"

Isuko turned as red as a bloodworm. He quickly put his hand up onto his neck in attempt to cover up the love-bites. The blonde boy winced slightly when the bruised skin began smarting.

"It's nothing," Isuko said quickly,

"Don't lie to me..." Gin seethed lowly, "Take your hand down!"

Slowly and agonizingly, Isuko's hand slipped from his neck and Gin was able to look at the passion marks lined up there.

SMACK!

In a flash, Gin cruelly slapped the boy's bruised skin making young Isuko yelp and leap from his chair. He hit the floor with a thud and cringed in agony. Isuko looked up at his father, who was cutting into his food and chewing thoughtfully as if he hadn't just hit him. His neck began to sting and the blonde boy sucked in a breath.

Gin looked down at his son and his smirk almost touched his ears. He chuckled.

"It's about damn time..." He purred; Isuko just stared at him fearfully. He didn't dare speak a word out of fear his father might slap him again.

"I'm proud you, Isuko. Those hickeys speak for themselves. But I'm afraid you've got things backwards, Kitsune is supposed to have the marks, my son."

Isuko's mouth dropped open and his eyes resembled dinner plates. Dear reader, Gin just said he was...proud of him?

"I will admit I was not happy with this arrangement. But it has become clear to me that having Kitsune around has helped you start to grow a backbone. Hopefully in time you'll stop being a dickless whelp."

Suddenly his expression darkened as he turned to his son.

"Don't let it go to your head though, Isuko," He seethed, "You _will not_ fuck that girl in my house do you understand?"

"But father, I swear, we haven't don-"

SMACK!

Gin's hand came down fast Isuko's neck!

"I said, do you understand me, young man?" Gin spat through clenched teeth. Isuko nodded solemnly while rubbing his stinging neck. Hot tears welled in his eyes and the poor boy clenched his teeth in agony. His neck began burning and one tear slid down his cheek. The blonde wiped it away before Gin could see it.

"Young man?" He muttered, his blue eyes burning and wet, "You almost sound like a parent..."

"I know, I'm so ashamed," Gin purred sarcastically as Isuko picked himself up from the floor. He cautiously sat stiffly in his chair. There was no telling if Gin might strike him again. So not only did Isuko have hickeys on his neck, he had blazing-red handprints to match. Consider him lucky, dear reader. After all, Gin hadn't strangled him…

Truth be told, Isuko and Kitsune hadn't done anything. She'd put those hickey's on his neck the night before. This was all part of her plan to get back at Gin for his mistreatment. Sadly, Isuko was the one taking the hits for it…._literally_. Oh well, if Isuko wasn't brave enough to stand up for himself by now he pretty much deserved whatever was coming to him, dear reader. A wise man once said bad things won't stop until you _make_ them stop and so far, Isuko hadn't done a thing.

"So son," Gin hummed, "Where is little Kit-chan this morning?"

"She's right here..."

Who should appear at that very moment but Kitsune, dear reader. Both Gin and Isuko's mouths dropped open when she sashayed across the room, her hips rolling like thunder. A pair of blue and red eyes followed her every move. Kitsune had come down to breakfast wearing a light purple, satin negligee. Isuko drew in a shaky breath and Gin growled lustfully. The girl slowly lowered herself into the chair next her boyfriend and let the tiny nightgown slide up her smooth thighs. Isuko swallowed reflexively, his adam's apple bobbing, and tore his eyes away from his girlfriend. Gin, however, stared shamelessly at the girl, his slacks beginning to tent. The silver-haired man licked his lips and eyed the sassy little sleepwear.

"K-Kitsune..." Isuko said, speaking as if cotton formed in his throat, "Um...uh...I don't...I don't remember you going to bed like that..."

Kitsune grinned and leaned over to him. She playfully slipped her hand over his thigh.

"I didn't..." She purred in Isuko's ear, her words dripping with honey, "But I wanted to surprise you this morning.."

"I certainly am surprised," Isuko breathed his face turning fifty shades of red. It was then Kitsune's eyes slid over to Gin, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Good morning Mr. Ichimaru, I'm sorry, I forgot you were there..." The purple-eyed beauty said, batting her eyelashes as she spoke. Gin glared at her for a moment, then glanced over at Isuko who looked like he was about to burst.

"Kitsune," Gin began, "Did you just feel the need to prance down here, half-naked?"

Kitsune fought back a smirk. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Ichimaru...I should have put on a robe..."

It was then the purple-eyed beauty laced her fingers in her boyfriend's platinum-blonde hair. Gin watched, his chest tightening, as Kitsune stared at the boy, her eyes becoming hot and clouded. That look...he knew that look...that was the look of a woman who was ready to be fucked. But why on earth was she giving that look to Isuko? That was the exact question roaring within Gin's head.

"I'm sorry about those hickeys baby..." Kitsune said, her voice was raw sex. "You know how I get..."

"I-i-i-its...o-o-ok..." The blonde stammered in response.

Meanwhile, Gin was utterly speechless.

Isuko sat still as stone in his chair, feeling Kitsune's dainty fingers circle around his locks. His body began to tremble and shake as his cock swelled with hot blood. A small whimper became trapped in his throat as Kitsune's other hand ventured closer and closer to his manhood. She was squeezing his thigh and licking her lips at him. All the while, Gin was watching this display clenching his teeth in rage. What the fuck did Kitsune think she was doing? Was she trying to be funny?

Kitsune giggled coquettishly as she gave Isuko's leg another firm squeeze and he jumped slightly.

"Kitsune..." Isuko breathed lowly, "Stop that...my father is right there..."

"So?" She whispered hotly, "Let him watch..."

She gave his thigh another squeeze and Isuko bit his lower lip. His cock twitched in his pajama pants. Kitsune chuckled lowly and ran her palm over the hump in Isuko's lap. He let a heavy breath and tried desperately not to fidget. Gin watched his son's reaction, knowing damn good and well what was happening here. Kitsune was...was...trying to make him jealous! And it was working! How dare her! Where did she get off! Palming his son right in front of him! And Isuko aka Captain Spineless, was just letting it happen!

As if things couldn't get any worse dear reader, Kitsune bravely tugged at the waistband of Isuko's pajamas and slipped her hand inside. The blonde boy froze immediately when her fingers wrapped around his hard cock. Kitsune began fisting him slowly; the palm of her hand was soft and warm.

Isuko's expression changed. He grunted and his blue eyes ignited with flames of desire. Gin watched his son's reaction, and his jaw tightened with fury. Kitsune was absolutely shameless! She had no remorse whatsoever about what she was doing! That malicious, vindictive little woman! In her mind she believed Gin brought this on himself! First he accosted her, then when Kitsune was finally ready to give herself over to him Gin creuelly denied her! This wasn't Kitsune at work, this was karma! It was finally coming back on the sadist, silver-haired man! In a way that was most terrible!

The object of Gin's lust was sitting right across from him, and he couldn't take her because then he would be showing weakness. He told Kitsune he'd torment her, but never once did Gin think she would turn the proverbial tables...

Kitsune continued to stroke Isuko's dick under the table. She was slightlty surprised at what she felt. The boy certainly wasn't lacking. From Kitsune could tell he was just was wide and long as his father…with her fingers curled around Isuko's thick shaft, she continued to pleasure him while simultaneously torturing Gin! This was her plan all along, dear reader. She would use her boyfriend as a tool to drive his father insane! By showing so much attention to Isuko there was no doubt in the purple-eyed beauty's mind that Gin would become green with envy within a matter of seconds. As selfish and controlling as he was, Kitsune's assumption was right. Getting him back was almost too easy dear reader. A good strategist can always use their enemy's personality against them,especially when that enemy believes they can't be beat. Oh dear reader, this is one of the reasons why pride is one of the seven deadly sins. Gin let his pride blind him, and now Kitsune had turned her attentions away from him and back onto Isuko (where it belonged in the first place).

Unfortunately, the fox-faced man had underestimated the girl. The purple-eyed beauty was stronger and smarter than she looked...

Isuko let out a little moan when his length pulsed. Oh God he'd never felt anything like this before…Kitsune's hand was

Suddenly Gin rose from his chair and stormed around the table. He roughly grabbed Kitsune's wrist from inside Isuko's pants and yanked her out of the chair.

With a scowl plastered across his face, Gin dragged Kitsune into the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

"Get out!" He bellowed to the maids who scurried out of the room like roaches. Once alone, the silver-haired man reamed the struggling girl into the cabinet, pressed his body against hers, and held her there.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever..." Gin seethed in her ear, Kitsune let out a laugh she'd been holding back since last night.

"It got your attention didn't it?" She spat,

"Oh, very funny." Gin replied sarcastically, "You realize that you just made things worse."

"Tell that to the bulge in your pants." Kitsune replied curtly, Gin let out an audible growl and pressed his body hard against Kitsune's.

"This isn't over Kitsune..." The silver-haired man hissed through gritted teeth. Kitsune smiled viciously at him,

"You're right," She said, "It isn't, because I'm in control now..."

Suddenly, Kitsune snatched away from Gin and laughed haughtily. As she left the kitchen the purple-eyed beauty looked over his shoulder at Gin. She repeated his mocking words…

"And I haven't even began to torment you yet..."

Hate to the bearer of bad news, but it is time for yet another intermission, dear reader. Hopefully you will return because our conclusion is drawing near…

Til the next time we meet…

* * *

**Wicked:** So, coming out of retirement, dear sister?

**Lemony:** I dunno, I want to but…I just dunno…

**Awesome:** I think you should, the readers need their fix of GinRuki and a hit GinKit.

**Lemony:** Hmmm…*thinking really hard*...Oooooouch! That makes my head hurt!

**Wicked:** *rolls eyes* Such an idiot. I hate to sound like a joiner, but I agree with Awesome.

**Lemony:** So…does that mean you guys actually liked my stories? *rubs head*

**Wicked:** *opens mouth to speak*…

**Awesome:** *clasps hand over Wicked's mouth* Shut the fuck up, Wicked! Well…we were getting kinda tired of seeing you mope around. So if writing makes you happy, be like a pair of Air Jordans and Just Do It!

**Lemony:** I'll tell you what, I'll finish this story and I'll think about it. In the meantime, I hoped you readers enjoyed this chappy! Gah! My head! I need Starbucks! Remember, Like us on Facebook (it'll make me happy) and…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** Hello, hello my lovely lil' reader people. I've never been one to go back on a promise, I said I'd finish this story and now I am. But this chapter was written three different times and whatnot so please ignore the mistakes.

**Wicked:** You sound disgustingly cheerful today. What are you up to?

**Lemony**: *grins* Nothing...hehehehehe

**Awesome:** Wicked, you know we'll find out eventually. Lemony has on her Doctor Evil face. *rolls eyes.

**Wicked:** Like an idiot.

**Lemony:** *Doctor Evil face*

* * *

Daddy Dearest

Act VI: The Long Conclusion

Hello again, dear reader. A wise man once said patience is a virtue, it is now clear that you possess said virtue. Your patience has paid off, because now it is time for the conclusion of our tale. Oh do not look sad dear reader; you should know that all good things must come to an end. But before we reach our final destination on this erotic ride, let's take a look back at what we've seen: In our first act we got to know the characters involved in this tale. There is Gin Ichimaru, the powerful and sadistic attorney, his mousy and shy son, Isuko Ichimaru, who was tormented and emasculated daily, and finally there is the beautiful Kitsune Marusaki, Isuko's fiery girlfriend and Gin's ideal target. One thing lead to another and now Kitsune and Gin were in an all-out war to see who was truly in control. The last time we left off, dear reader, it was Kitsune who was driving force behind the lust…

Now we find ourselves back in Gin's lush home office in the middle of the day. He was pacing furiously with a full glass of bourbon in his hand. The fox-faced man gulped down the drink and slammed the empty glass on the table.

Gin was beyond angry! Kitsune had some nerve!

"How dare her…" He thought blackly, "That girl is mine…"

A dark shadow loomed over Gin as pondered what he should do. These silly games were about end, here and now. The silver-haired man didn't want to do this but Kitsune left him no choice.

Stalking towards his desk, Gin walked around it and pulled the first drawer to left open. A smile made of sheer malice spread across his angular face and his red eyes began glinting dangerously when he looked inside at his secret weapon.

Kitsune's time had come…

* * *

Kitsune was worried.

For the past few hours she hadn't seen either eye or hair of that silver-haired sadist. It was unnerving to say the least. Anyone who has ever been in an altercation can tell you: when your enemy is being too quiet they're planning something. That thought alone was enough to make Kitsune very paranoid. As she and Isuko played in the game room the purple-eyed beauty was constantly looking over her shoulder. She couldn't even concentrate on her pinball game. She nervously worked the plungers and the shiny metal ball went straight down the middle.

"That's the third time you've tilted Kitsune," Isuko said noting the distant look in Kitsune's eyes as she played.

"Oh…" She breathed, "I wasn't paying attention…"

Isuko frowned immediately. Ever since breakfast something had been bothering her, and sadly he knew what it was.

"Kitsune, if you want to leave we can go back to campus early," He told her sweetly, "I know my father has probably gotten on your last nerve…"

Kitsune looked at him lovingly. Maybe he was right. Maybe they should leave to avoid any more madness. Ever since they arrived at the mansion, Kitsune felt like she was competing with Gin. Sadly her competitive nature had gotten the best of her in this situation and led to sexual turmoil.

"You're right, he really is." Kitsune replied hollowly, "I'm so ready to go right now Isuko, you just don't even know."

Isuko nodded in understanding. The blonde young man was also itching to leave this place. In the course of a few days he remembered why he hated living here. This place wasn't a home, it was a torture chamber made of marble and the people in it were victims the same as he was, slaves to his manipulative, evil father. The difference between them, however, was that Isuko was free to leave at any given time. Nobody was forcing him to be here, dear readers. That's exactly why he wondered what drove him to bring his beloved Kitsune to this hell-hole he called a home.

Suddenly Isuko stretched his arms out and wrapped them around Kitsune. A gasp escaped the girl when he boyfriend held her so tightly.

"Isuko?" Kitsune uttered, he gently petted her hair.

"Listen, I'm sorry I ever brought you here…please forgive me," Isuko muttered, "I'll tell my father we're leaving right now…"

"Alright," The purple-eyed beauty said going weak in his arms, "I'll go upstairs and get our stuff."

"Ok..."

With that the couple departed from the game room and went their separate ways. Kitsune headed right upstairs so that she could gather her things as well as Isuko's. The minute she opened the door to his bedroom, however, she was taken aback by what she saw. All of their clothes had been returned to their suitcases and they sat stacked neatly at the foot of Isuko's bed.

"Well I'll be damned..." Kitsune breathed, "Those servants need a raise..."

Dear reader, there would be no need for Kitsune to pack anything. The only thing she could think to do at that moment was sit on the edge of the bed and wait for Isuko to tell her it was time to go. As she sat in the quiet room, all alone, the girl thought back to her time here at the mansion. A chuckle escaped her when she thought about how she poured the glass of tea over Gin's head. Then her thoughts turned to the conversation she had in his office. Dear God why did she accept that drink? Honestly that's when all of this madness began! And finally her constantly coming on to Isuko in an attempt to make Gin jealous. The question running through her mind was: what was it about that man that made her lose her mind? He just pushed her buttons so effortlessly! That man was crass, he was bold, and domineering...it's as if he had no shame whatsoever. Isn't that how most people would like to be? Shameless? To say what they wanted when they wanted? To do what they wanted? Without worrying about what others thought of them?

Gin lived this life every day. How freeing it must've been, dear reader...

That was the answer to Kitsune's question. That's the thing that made her lose her mind. With Gin, Kitsune could be as wild and uninhibited as she wanted with no fear of being judged.

Kitsune took a deep breath and exhaled.

All this would be over when Isuko was finished talking with Gin.

Speaking of both the father and the son, shall we see how their conversation is going dear reader?

* * *

"What did you say?" Gin asked his son to make sure his ears hadn't deceived him. Isuko stood in front of his father's desk, shrinking under his gaze. Isuko always felt small when he was speaking to his father.

"Kitsune and I are leaving. We're going back to campus," Isuko repeated, forcing the words out of his mouth.

"So soon?" Gin purred cloaking the dislike in his voice.

"Yes father," Isuko answered, hoping and praying his father didn't ask him why.

"Well then, my son, have a safe trip back."

Isuko's mouth dropped open. Had he entered an alternate dimension dear reader? His father was wishing him a safe trip back? Isuko expected Gin to get angry, insult him, and emasculate him...but this?

"Father, are you...are you feeling alright?" The blonde uttered,

"I feel fine Isuko," Gin hummed sweetly, "But if you both are leaving, at least stay for a goodbye dinner. I might not see you again for a while."

Now Isuko was sure something was seriously wrong with his father! What was he saying? Who was this man and what had he done with the real Gin Ichimaru? The real Gin would have shoved Isuko out of here on his ass; he wouldn't be kind with formalities like a goodbye dinner. Isuko gulped instinctively, he...he really didn't know how to respond to that. For safe measures, the blonde young man took a step back just in case this was a cruel joke and Gin was going to hit him.

Gin chuckled at the frightened look his son was wearing. The poor, poor boy was conditioned to fear. When his father was being nice to him, Isuko ordinarily moved out of his dad's striking range...now was no different.

"Um...father...?" Was all Isuko could say at this point,

"As a matter of fact," Gin continued, his words sweet as sugar, "I'll have the chief whip up anything you like."

Isuko's red eyes went impossibly wide and he felt faint! Was his father drunk? He must've been under the influence of something because this certainly wasn't normal!

"Um...ok..."

"Also," Gin continued opening the top drawer of his desk and pulling out a small, colorfully wrapped box with large purple bow tied at the top. "I got a gift for Kitsune. It's my way of saying...I'm sorry. Please see that she gets it."

Isuko nearly had a conniption fit! First Gin buys Kitsune a gift and now he was apologizing! Was this the Invasion of the Body Snatchers?

Cautiously, the blonde gentlemen took the box off the desk. It was surprisingly light.

Without another word Isuko slowly backed out of the room, watching his father closely. His smile was even more intimidating than usual. Something was not right here. He could feel it! Down in his soul! Down in his spirit! Something was not right, dear reader! Isuko glanced down at the gift in his hand. He brought it to his ear and shook it. The boy wouldn't put it past his father to buy a bomb or something...

But...

Isuko could not prove that his father was up to something. He walked back to his bedroom, in a daze. Something was terribly wrong here. Terribly, terribly wrong. First, Gin wanted them to stay for one last dinner and he'd actually taken the time to buy Kitsune a gift? Not to mention him uttering those two little words..."I'm sorry."...

"He's drunk," Isuko murmured to himself, "That's it, he's drunk."

When Isuko walked into his bedroom he saw Kitsune sitting on the edge of his bed staring off into space, obviously thinking. When the black-haired girl heard someone walking towards her, she snapped out of her memories and looked at her boyfriend expectantly.

"He wants us to stay for dinner..." Isuko said, a distant look in his eyes, Kitsune looked at his vacant expression and then glanced down at the box in his hand.

"What's that Isuko?" The girl asked motioning towards the box; he held it out to her.

"Something for you...my father got it..." He replied furrowing his eyebrows. Kitsune worriedly looked down at the box and hesitated on opening it. Slowly she pulled the purple ribbon loose and untied it.

She peeled away the colorful wrapping and opened the white box inside.

Kitsune then pulled out a beautiful, silver silk scarf. It was long, just like any scarf would be, but slightly thin. Upon further examination Kitsune realized that this was an expensive garment.

"Why would he buy me a gift?" Kitsune mused aloud Isuko shrugged.

"Your guess is just as good as mine." He replied, "Should we stay for dinner?"

Dear reader, when Isuko presented that question Kitsune wanted to say no with every fiber of her being! But sadly, her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she was just dying to see what Gin would pull out of his sleeve next...

* * *

Dear reader, have you ever awaited something you knew would be dreadful? Do you ever get the feeling that time just melts away as you wait? Like when you have to go to the doctor and you're certain the doctor is going to give you painful shots. Take for example, a trypanophobic, just the thought of having to face a needle is enough to make their heart race, their ears ring, and eventually they pass out altogether. You're probably wondering what this has to do with our tale, dear reader. Well, Isuko and Kitsune, metaphorically, were waiting for their shots. Having dinner with Gin was equal to that of a typhanophobic having their shots.

In the blink of an eye it was already dinner time.

Isuko and Kitsune both dressed in silence. They were both thinking the same thing however, what on earth was Gin going to do tonight? It would have to be something truly dastardly. Dinners, gifts, and apologies...what was Gin really up to? Isuko sullenly buttoned his shirt as Kitsune slipped her summer dress over her head then tied the scarf Gin had given her around her neck. A sudden knock at the door made them both jump!

"It's o-open..." Isuko called worriedly.

The door opened slowly and a nervous-looking maid appeared. She blinked at the fearful couple before speaking.

"Dinner is prepared, master Isuko, sir..."

"Thank you," The blonde replied, "Could you please tell my father we'll be down momentarily."

The maid nodded and left. Kitsune and Isuko exchanged worried looks.

"Ready?" Isuko asked his girlfriend, Kitsune nodded sullenly.

It was time for the final curtain call, dear reader.

* * *

The dining room looked the same way it did the majority of the time. Maids and chiefs were clattering around; making sure everything was clean and neat for dinner tonight. Gin was sitting at the end of the long table as usual, a bored expression on his face. Where in the hell were Isuko and Kitsune? Stalling was very unbefitting of them. Just as Gin was about rise out of his chair to search for the young couple they walked into the dining room, arm in arm.

"Awww..." Gin thought swallowing his nausea, "How sickening."

Being the gentlemen he was, Isuko lovingly pulled out Kitsune's chair and allowed her to sit down first before taking a seat himself. The blonde was glaring at his father, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Isuko," Gin said noticing his son's leering gaze on him, "Is there something you want?"

The boy shook his head no.

Kitsune didn't dare look up. Instead she passively stared down at her plate of food.

Silence gripped the table as the young couple didn't utter a word. Gin poked at his food thoughtfully, almost as if he didn't have a care in the world. Kitsune only toyed with hers and Isuko sat still as a stone at the table. His ears were starting to ring and his heart threatened to leap out of his chest.

Everything around them...it was too quiet!

Suddenly Isuko reached across the table and snatched his wine glass. He gulped down the red liquid with such urgency one might think he'd been trapped in a desert for years. The liquid courage burned as it went down and the blonde grimaced at the incredibly bitter taste. It left an awful, chalky taste in his mouth and he coughed instinctively.

After a few seconds, Isuko could hear his heart beating in his ears. His breath quickened. His body trembled. Darkness began creeping in from allsides. This was...

"My...drink..."

THUD!

"OH MY GOD!" Kitsune cried, "ISUKO!"

Oh dear...Isuko's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he flopped from the chair like soulless body. Kitsune jump up and dropped to her knees at his side immediately, shaking him, and trying to see if he was conscious. Isuko lips were moving but he could only make murmuring sounds, his eyes were half-lidded and terribly cloudy.

"He's fine..." Gin purred, turning in his chair to see Isuko sprawled on the floor and drooling like a two year old.

"HE'S NOT FINE!" Kitsune yelled frantically, "CALL 911! GET SOME HELP!"

"He doesn't need it." Gin replied, almost cheerfully, "All he has to do is sleep it off..."

"SLEEP WHAT OFF?"

Just then Gin reached inside of his suit pocket and pulled out an orange prescription bottle filled with large, white pills. "These."

"You drugged him..." Kitsune uttered in disbelief, "You fucking asshole...how could you?!"

"Very easily I'm afraid." Gin answered nonchalantly, "I don't see why you're so concerned. These are the same pills his mother took when she was pregnant with him. Isuko should have quite the resistance to them. I'msurprised he went down so fast. Oxycodone is stronger than I thought..."

Kitsune's mouth fell open and she roughly shook her unconscious boyfriend,"Oxycodone? Are you out of your mind? Isuko please, you have to wake up!"

"Kits...Kitsune?" Isuko breathed, "Are we in Narnia yet?"

Gin couldn't hold back a bout of laughter after hearing that. He son was as nutty as fruitcake right about now.

Kitsune shook Isuko twice as hard, "Isuko, please, you have to get up!"

Gin shook his head and rose from his chair. He unceremoniously jerked Isuko up by the collar of his shirt and dragged the poor boy into the large living room. With amazing strength Gin roughly threw the loopy young man in the arm chair in the living room. Isuko flopped forward but Kitsune was there to catch him and push him back upright. Isuko's head became deadweight and it jerked backwards. Now, dear reader, he was out cold.

"Isuko? Isuko!" Kitsune cried shaking him once again, how did Isuko reply dear reader?

By drooling.

When Kitsune realized that she couldn't rouse her drugged boyfriend, she cut her pretty eyes at Gin and scowled so hard her face hurt!

"You're crazy!" She shouted at him, "You could have killed him! You poisoned him! You fucking bastard!"

Gin was unconcerned.

Isuko was still breathing, wasn't he?

"Kitsune." The silver-haired man growled, "You were going to leave just like that?"

"What?" She snapped,

"You were going to leave tonight...you and Isuko. Flee back to campus like two weaklings. I didn't know cowardice was contagious."

"Fuck you!" She spat, "I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh?" Gin hummed, "Well now that Isuko is out for the night, you have no one to save you, Kit-chan. Are you sure you aren't scared?"

Kitsune swallowed hard and then looked down at Isuko. Her expression morphed into one of pure hatred when she looked back at Gin. Suddenly, the fox-faced lawyer reached out and grabbed the silver scarf around Kitsune's neck, he pulled her into him.

"You're mine, Kitsune Marusaki." He growled, "For the next few hours, I'm in control. Understand?"

There wasn't much Kitsune could do or say to squirm out of this, dear reader. Her only savior was snoring and slobbering all over himself! Kitsune doubted if any of the servants would intervene.

She was all alone.

Kitsune looked up at him with such malice and such hatred, Gin recoiled for a few seconds. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything I tell you." He replied, "First things first, I don't like that dress."

Instead of simply asking Kitsune to take it off, Gin cruelly ripped it right down the middle. Kitsune let out a scream and quickly moved to cover herself. Gin tossed the torn garment over his shoulder and it landed on the dribbling Isuko. Kitsune was doing everything in power to keep from swearing at Gin! She officially hated this man!

"Now let's go over the rules, shall we Kit-chan?" Gin said beginning to circle around the half-naked girl, "I will call you slut, or whore, or whatever else I like. You will only refer to me as master or sir, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir..."

Kitsune would be damned if she called Gin "master". The fox-faced man chuckled and continued.

"That scarf I bought you isn't actually a gift; it's much, much more..." He explained, "It's a symbol of ownership. When you wear this, you belong to me."

Gin then tucked his fingers beneath the silk scarf and untied it from her neck.

"Put your hands behind your back, slut."

Kitsune hung her head and did as she told. Gin chuckled, took the scarf and it tied it around her wrists.

"Now take a seat on Isuko's lap..." He hummed lowly, Kitsune cut her eyes at him.

"Why? There are plenty of other places I can sit-"

Gin got tired of her talking so he wrung her wrists to shut her up. Kitsune grimaced and didn't utter another word. Silently, she obeyed the command and sat down on Isuko's lap. Needless to say this was a strange scenario. A girl was sitting on her unconscious boyfriend's lap, half-naked, with his father planning to do something to her.

Gin paced the living room for a moment. From time to time he would look up at Kitsune, shake his head, and continue pacing. Kitsune sat there, her hands tied behind her back, fuming.

"Maybe after this, you'll learn to appreciate Isuko a little more..." Gin purred, as he approached her tucked his thumbs into the waist band of his slacks. The purple-eyed beauty lowered her head. She knew what was coming.

Gin looked down at her and smirked, the tell-tale bulge in his pants growing bigger. Sure, he could let her suck him off. But where's the fun in that? Kitsune was still going to blow him, don't worry, but this was going to a blowjob she'd never forget.

Long, boney fingers became laced in a head of curly black hair. Gin made Kitsune look up at him and he sweetly petted her head.

"I've always been curious," Gin hummed, "What would be like to get head with no hands...looks like I'm about to find out."

Her mouth was already half-open in anticipation. Maybe she wanted it there. However this wasn't about Kitsune or what she wanted.

Meanwhile,Isuko laid beneath her, completely motionless aside from the long, thin line of spit hanging from his lower lip, trapped in a drug-induced sleep.

Gin slowly undid his belt and unzipped his fly. Kitsune sat there, speechless. How did she get involved in this? How did she fall so far? Was her need for control so strong that she became willing to take on the king of sadists? It was and she lost! If this were an actual battle Gin would have admitted that Kitsune was a formidable opponent.

"Will you hurry up already?" Kitsune griped growing impatient. Gin tightened his grip in her hair making the girl grimace.

"Ah, ah, ah," He said wagging his finger in front of her face, "None of the sass. Now open your mouth and say aaaah."

Kitsune opened her mouth but didn't make a sound. Gin cocked his head and frowned at her slightly. He pulled her hair tighter, tangling his fingers in it and yanking a little. Kitsune closed her eyes and bit her tongue to keep any sounds from escaping out of her mouth. She wouldn't do this...she wouldn't do this...

"Come on..." Gin said smugly pulling her black hair harder now, "Make some noise for me, slut..."

"Fuck you!" She groaned, Gin's smirk turned evil and he brutishly jerked her head back and forth.

"Ah-" Came flying out of Kitsune's mouth, the sound was muted by Gin shoving his dick deep down her throat. He rocked his hips back and forth with a vengeance, taking his stiff length out and then shoving it all back in with one smooth motion. Kitsune started gagging as the head of his cock knocked against her uvula. Gin threw his head back and continued doing this for God knows how long. His cock became drenched in shiny saliva and some of it began slipping from the corners of Kitsune's mouth and onto her bra-clad breasts. Gin was enjoying this too much, because now it was over! He'd won! Kitsune had become his and only his! It helped sweeten the deal that she wasn't entirely willing to this. He his head lulled forward and Gin watched as he forced his cock in and out of her hot little mouth. The enormous tool was stretching her pretty lips and filling her entirely.

"It's a mouthful isn't it?" He purred crudely, loving the fact that she was turning blue in the face from lack of oxygen. When she didn't reply, Gin slowly withdrew his length and looked down at her. Kitsune began heaving, sucking up as much air as he lungs would hold.

"Answer me slut. It's a mouthful isn't it?"

"Yes...sir..." Kitsune breathed, she didn't even have time to get the color back into her face before Gin shoved his cock into her mouth once again. There was no telling how long this went on! Gin was fucking her face as if his life depended it on it! Finally he stiffened and with a strangled groan came hard, his whole body racked with spasms, and an indescribable deliciousness washing over him. His cum spiraled out of the head of his cock down Kitsune's throat, she tried swallowing but it was no use! There was too much! Gin fired one shot after another in rapid succession! Kitsune thought it would never end! Once the salty white fluid began trickling out of the sides of her mouth Gin lazy pulled his semi-hard dick free.

Kitsune sat there, stunned and speechless. What just happened? Gin took a step back to look at her. The girl's purple eyes had glazed over, her cheeks flushed a furious shade of fuchsia, the little white drip of cum hanging from her lower lip, and the hot expression on her face spoke for itself. Kitsune liked what Gin did. A few moments ago the only thing she could think was, "I hate this man! I hate this man! I hate this man!"

But now all she could think was, "I love this man."

Gin's cock sprang back to life as a tongue slowly ran across Kitsune's bottom lip, taking the salty drop of cum into mouth and swallowing.

"Oh you liked that, did you?" The fox-faced man purred; Kitsune nodded despite herself. When Gin saw the motion he reached behind her and untied the scarf. He then drapped it around her pretty little neck.

"Does my cute little slut want some more?" Gin asked, his voice mocking, as he toyed with the garmet. Once again, without words, Kitsune nodded.

"Stand up and go behind the chair." Gin commanded her. Against everything she was; Kitsune didn't give him any attitude. She obeyed her command like an obedient slave and stood behind the chair.

"Now bend over it." The silver-haired man hissed, "Put your hands on Isuko's knees."

Kitsune nodded and bent her midsection over the chair. After a moment of struggling she managed to place her hands on Isuko's knees. Now, Kitsune was spread out across her knocked-out boyfriend. She placed her legs on the back of the chair near Isuko's head. Her body was against his and her belly button was near his nose, it looked like a vertical version of the 69 position. Gin watched, smirking, as Kitsune was finally able to balance on the chair. Her arms were beginning to shake from holding herself up; Gin could tell because the movement was shaking Isuko's numb legs as well.

Gin took his dear old sweet time making his way around the chair. A small bead of sweat trickled down Kitsune's temple from the balancing act. Dammit, she wasn't a gymnast! Gin chuckled as Kitsune looked up at her, her purple eyes begging. Once he was behind her, Gin just stood there for a few more seconds. Kitsune's arms looked like pillars that were about to collapse and he stood behind her, watching mirthfully. Finally, Gin planted one hand on the meat of her ass and tore away her panties with the other. Kitsune was balanced in front of him, her arms were about to give away! An intense burning sensation settled in her muscles and the pain increased exponentially with every second that ticked by. Kitsune was all but gritting her teeth by the time she felt the bulbous head of Gin's cock slide up and down against her pulsating pussy lips. Gin drew in a breath and plunged inside the girl, breaking through any resistance, letting out a hiss of pleasure. Kitsune's eyes grew wide and then rolled into the back of her head the moment her hot sleeve was filled to the hilt. She was so wet that Gin's long dick went in extremely deep. He was barely half-way in and already tapping against the bottom of her stomach!

Gin lifted his hips slightly and drove into the girl hunched over his drooling son. She was wonderful! Absolutely fucking wonderful! She was tight, soft, hot, and wet. Everything the definition of "good pussy" should be! He knew Isuko couldn't handle this, he could barely handle this! Gin wished he could see her face, her violet eyes going hot with lust as he drove into her! Every cry, every gasp, and every screamed swear word made Kitsune lose herself to Gin more and more. Gin started thrusting into the girl with gusto, determined to fuck the insolence out of her!

"Oh no sass now, eh slut?" Gin half-groaned, Kitsune could do nothing but gasp as Gin crashed into her sweet spot again and again. It wasn't long before her juices started squelching around his cock, bathing it in wetness and heat, some even dripping down onto Isuko's shoulder.

"Is this the girl you love Isuko? This slut?" Gin hissed through gritted teeth to the unconscious boy. He accened each word with a hard, fast thrust.

Then, Kitsune's tightened around him, her heat clutching like a fist! Gin lost it! Kitsune's screams became muted as Gin's orgasm let go and unleashed a spectacular spasm of pleasure. It shot through him hitting his body like a bullet, jarring it! Kitsune's orgasm was out of this world, dizzying, flowing like molten lava, her body whirling as if earth itself had been thrown out of obit!

They both stayed there a moment, merely panting. With what little strength he had left, Gin yanked Kitsune up by her hair so that she was resting against his chest.

He whispered hotly in her ear, "Got anything to say slut?"

Kitsune smirked, "When can we visit again?"

A wise woman once said a good story ends with a bit of ambiguity. Dear reader, this is were you'll stay. The rest of this sordid tale must be unraveled by your own imangition. So now we depart as the curtain closes on this tale. Hopefully our paths cross again.

Goodbye dear reader...

THE END!

* * *

**Lemony:** AND THATS THE GAME! It is true though a wise old writer told me ambiguity is a good thing. Its an ongoing cliffhanger XD.

**Wicked:** I knew she was up to something *rubs temples* I just knew it. God, I have such a headache...

**Awesome:** Well Lemony, what are you gonna do now?

**Lemony:** Say this, And remember readers look out for whatever story I write next who knows what it'll be! *gasp* OH MY GOD IT FELT SO GOOD TO SAY THAT!

**Awesome:** Does this mean what I think it means? *arches eyebrow*

**Wicked:** OH NO! LEMONY DON'T! *clasps hands over ears*

**Lemony:** *takes deep breath* DO DA THE STANKY LEG! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M COMING OUT OF RETIREMENT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, PLOT BUNNIES ARE KILLING ME AND I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING!...And I've been sitting on my Thinkin' Mat a lot, I got some smut to catch up on. *eyes shift deviously*

**Awesome:** Well its about fucking time!

**Wicked: **Did you honestly have to yell?...REVIEW!

_LIKE us on Facebook!_


End file.
